Sacrilege
by MimiLuvs16
Summary: Kaia Miller needs the money, so she decides to dance a shift at Salome's Quarters, a well-known strip club in Gotham City which is a hang-out spot for the city's well-known criminals. During her gig, she is lucky enough to nab a spot in the 'Presidential Suite', to privately dance for a patron. What will happen to the young dancer, when she meets Australia's famous dirt-bag?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story was an idea that was sitting in my head, taking up space and not paying me rent at all. LOL!

The seedling that was the inspiration behind this story had come from Beyonce's "Lemonade" album. To be more specific, I was inspired by Beyonce's "6 Inch". So, this one-shot will also be a 'song-fic'.

With this creative idea, I was going to write an 'one-shot' involving the Divergent character, Eric and have him interact with an 'O/C' of mine. However, things change, courtesy of my muse.

The same muse that provided the low-rent step routine that I've written about (on Tumblr), previously.

So, I've made a few changes and now it is a creative writing project that involves our favorite and beloved ass-wipe from the Land of Down Under, 'Captain Boomerang'.

I'll admit, mama is kind of nervous about this one.

I've mentioned this one, before: I am not well-versed in all things "Captain Boomerang". I am not familiar with his character (aside from the 'Suicide Squad' film). So please, bear with me.

Enjoy! And, Thanks for reading!

Pairing: Captain Boomerang/OFC

Mature/NSFW/Contains foul language and SMUT (I had to really make that point across, for the peeping kiddies).

A/U and Non-Canon, Captain Boomerang is definitely-definitely OOC in this one.

Updated A/N: Right now, I am bored at work (covering for a co-worker, whose boss goes to a lot of meetings) and I've been going over this story. Rather than wait until I finish it, I've decided to split it up into two chapters and give y'all the first chapter, now. You can blame this on the gingko baloba that is in my system. LOL!

Hopefully, I will be finish with the second chapter before Monday night is over. Judging by the upcoming weather forecast for New York City, I might be stuck inside of the house and this will be done. Hopefully...

Happy reading!

I love you, peoples!

* * *

"Aunt Kiki?"

Kaia didn't know which factor caused her mind to quickly go into "High Alert" mode: the fact that her 10-year-old niece Alana was on the phone, at 9:34 at night or the fact that the little girl's voice contained fear.

"Alana?" the twenty-nine-year old woman announced into the phone as her upper body raise from the mattress and into an upright position. Her left arm swiftly shot out to the side, so her left hand could search out for the plastic switch from the bedside lamp. "What are you doing up, baby?" she asked, with her voice calm and steady. Once her fingertips found the hard plastic, there was a gentle flick of her wrist and her bedroom was filled with artificial light. Her sight immediately landed on the electric alarm clock that was resting beside the lamp's base. Her brain quickly assessed the time. "Honey, you should be getting ready for bed. You have school—

"Aunt Kiki, we have no lights," the child swiftly confessed.

'What?' her brain groaned with confusion. Seconds later, her lips spewed the same inquiry.

"The lights," the girl said softly before releasing a sigh into the phone. It reported everything that the child wasn't saying to her aunt. There was frustration. Anger. Sadness, in that non-verbal breath. "When I came home on Friday, from school, the lights were not working," she confessed.

'WHAT?! Two days—

"Mommy said that the light-man had come and turned them off because we don't have the money…"

'God… Damn it, Jackie,' Kaia silently declared, out of anger. 'She should've asked me if she…'

"…and she said that she doesn't know when they are going to be on again."

Kaia unleashed her own sigh of frustration. Her left hand reached up to the satin hair bonnet that covered the top-half of her head and ripped off the hair apparel. "'Lana, where's your mother—

"She's in the bathroom, getting ready to go out with her friends…"

'What?!' Her eyes had gone wide. 'Who-the-fuck goes out on a Sunday night, when their kids have to go to school tomorrow morning?!' she silently questioned. 'Where-in the-hell does she get off going out while her kids are in the fuckin'—

"…Auntie…" There was another sigh. "She doesn't know that I am calling you, right now. She told me and Mia to not tell anybody about it," she confessed.

A wave of unbridled heat covered her skin just as her anger was rising to the surface. Her eyes peered away from the nightstand's surface and glared at the ceiling to her bedroom. The imagined face of her late brother popped up in her mind. 'Damn it Kyle, you really did a great job with picking out this woman,' she muttered in her head.

 _'_ _People grieve in many different ways, Kiki. She's…She's trying to find her way back to the living, honey…'_

"Yeah… What…Ever," muttered Kaia as she stared straight ahead. She sighed and then quickly came up with a plan. "'Lana?" she breathed into the phone.

"Yeah, Aunt Kiki?" the girl said softly, revealing her natural, gentle disposition.

"I need you to do me a favor, okay, sweetheart…" As she spoke into the phone, she wondered what time did a local branch of the Gotham Electric opened. "…what time do you usually get to school?"

Once she revealed her plan and intentions to her niece, she assuaged the child's fear and then gave her the promise that everything was going to be okay. She also promised the child that she would pick both of her nieces up on the following Friday and take care of them for the weekend. By the time the phone call ended, the ten-year-old was in a better place, spiritually and emotional-wise.

After ending her phone call, Kaia used her cell phone again and dialed up another number. As her right thumb pressed the digit keypad, her mind held the image of the man that she was about to speak with. Her stomach unleashed a surly grumble, in response. Vincent "Vegas Vinnie" Fabian wasn't the first person that would come to her mind, when she needed help. In fact, she didn't consider Vegas Vinnie to be the last person either. But Kaia was desperate for the cash, at the moment.

There were multiple rings before she heard a soft clicking noise and then masculine and friendly "Well, hello, Kaia".

"Hey… Vinnie," she said, without the same amount of enthusiasm in her voice.

"I'm surprise to hear from ya," the club manager mischievously declared. "I wonder… Is this about the opening in tonight's line-up?"

Kaia rolled her eyes and her top lip curled in distaste. "Yes," she confessed. "Yeah," she confirmed once again, before swallowing and attempting to chase away the foul taste of annoyance.

" _Ohhh really_?" he swooned. "I thought that you weren't interested in dancing here, _when my brother asked you_ , yesterday. What changed your mind? _Hmm_? You've come to realize that your… _Mini-McMansion_ in Yakonkwe Falls wasn't enough excitement for you and now you want to come down to Gotham and mingle with us peasants and lepers?" he smugly queried.

'Yeah Vinnie, my four-bedroom, split-level house and the quiet suburbs with the sweat-suit grannies is just… _two-times better_ than living in Beverly Hills,' she quietly groaned.

"I thought…" She paused. She blew air at the wisps of hair that swung in front of her eyes. " _Things had come up_ …" She temporarily pursed her lips. She slightly shook her head. "I… I need the money. I need to make some quick cash by tomorrow morning," she confessed. Her stomach rumbled. 'I hate asking this rotten bastard for help,' she quietly bemoaned. " _Alright?_ I need the money."

" _Oh_ , so why did _you_ call _me_ up? Why didn't you call Sweets Daniels up and _ask him_ to dance in his club? After all, _you do_ have a steady gig in his club," Vegas Vinnie pointed out, reveling in the fact that he had revealed that he knew about her dancing gig at a rival club.

It didn't matter to the young woman. She knew that Vinnie didn't care about her gigs, either. After all, it was his brother David, who convinced her to dance at Salome's Quarters. 'Because Sweet's line-up is packed already and if I could, I would've, asshole. Because his club damn sure pays better than your fucking shit—

"His line was busy," she lied. A wry grin crossed her lips. Her teeth sank into the interior flesh, when she was gifted with Vinnie's boisterous laugh, a few seconds later. Her fingers tightly gripped the phone while she imagined her hands around the short-portly-fat fuck's neck.

"—hahahahahaha… _That's what you get_!" he chuckled. He continued to laugh for a few more seconds before the stream of gloating chuckles dwindled. " _Alright! Alright!_ Bring your ass down here within three hours, because I know that you're stuck in Suburbia Hell right now, and you have the spot."

Kaia unleashed a deep sigh of relief and closed her eyes. The tension that was built in her shoulders started to dissipate.

" _Now…_ What do you say, Kaia?" she heard the sleazy manager speak into the phone. She detected the gloating in his tone and it made her skin bristle.

Her top lip snarled. "Thank… You," she groaned.

There was a cocky chortle. "You're welcome," Vegas Vinnie said into his line. "Now, hurry your ass and get down here."

Kaia was met with a sharp clicking noise, which informed her that he disconnected the call. 'Fucking asshole,' her brain uttered.

Once her emotional-straining phone call with Vinnie was rudely disrupted, Kaia slipped out of the comfy confine that was her bed. She proceeded to prepare for her impromptu, dancing gig at the Salome's Quarters Nightclub, in the Old Town section of Gotham City. As she dressed in a frumpy, gray sweat suit, she quietly planned her performance routine. In her brain, she envisioned the spacious parlor section of Salome's Quarters, with its technic-color lights and the fabricated seductive setting. She imagined her five-foot-seven inch frame dancing under a downpour of red lights, on a raised platform and in front of a pole. She imagined seductively swaying to a song that she was introduced to, a few days ago, courtesy of an R&B radio station. She didn't know the entire lyrical content, but she was familiar with the melodic ebbs and flows of the song. She knew enough to know where she wanted to add in a pole trick and a floor routine.

After getting dressed, she gathered some 'club clothes' into a large, black duffel bag, along with an afro wig that was once used as a part of a Halloween costume and other accessories. She checked for the time off of the nightstand clock and realized that she had less than three hours to arrive to the club. "Well, let's get this show on the road," she muttered as she glanced around her bedroom once more. She strolled to the exit and turned off the lights.

* * *

 _'_ _People grieve in many different ways, Kiki. She's…She's trying to find her way back to the living, honey…'_

Her mother's statement crept back into her mind as she drove her Range Rover down a lit road that was a part of the expressway. An expressway, which would eventually lead her to the Tri-Gate Bridge, the gateway into Gotham City. The statement was a part of a conversation that she had with her mother as they prepared for the repast dinner that followed her brother's funeral service. It was one of the few coherent memories that she remembered from that time. From the moment that she received the news of her brother's murder, up until the night of his funeral, when she sat on her mattress after returning from her parents' house in Gotham, everything was fuzzy for her. Even now, things were still feeling fuzzy and there were time lapses in her memory bank.

 _'…_ _She's going out and trying to have fun, because it hurts, sweetie. She's not like you. Or-or, like me. We've… Cried and screamed, because that's what we do. Jackie… (Sighs) Just give her time, sweetheart… You'll see.'_

"Hmph!" Kaia haughtily huffed as she eyed the road ahead. "It's been three-fuckin'-years already," she muttered. "I doubt this is her ' _grieving'_ … Kyle must've known that she was a… _Party-girl_. I just need another two-grand and I can get a lawyer and pay for the court fees and I can do what I have to do, for them."

Kaia was working over-time in a few strip clubs that were in Gotham City, for a reason. She wanted to obtain full-guardianship of her nieces, 13 year-old Mia and 10 year-old Alana. She believed that their mother wasn't the safest person to be around. Since her brother's abrupt death, her sister-in-law has shown time and time again that she wasn't equipped to raising her two daughters. She had plenty of examples, which were events that occurred during the past three years. Both of her parents, as well as, herself has received sudden calls from the girls, or from their neighbors, about the children's lack of shelter or their poor welfare. There were calls about the lack of food in their home. There were calls about the lack of electricity and-or about the lack of gas and heating in their apartment, during the winter seasons, over the years. Unintentional and blurted out reports of their despondent mother, after her nights out with her girlfriends and "male friends". Frightful phone calls where sharp, child-like whispers revealed recounts of strange male visitors in their home. Tearful confessions about the lack of presents for their birthdays and Christmases, despite receiving monetary contributions from both grandparents and other relatives.

Plus, the concerned aunt wanted to get her nieces out of the environment that they currently lived in. She might've considered their mother to be unsafe and dangerous. But she definitely believed in the same about Gotham City. As a native from the famous city, she used to think that it was an exciting place to live, when she was a child and as a teenager. It was the place to come to, if a person wanted to attempt to become rich or famous, or both. Then, the allure and the mythology that the city carried began to fade, when she returned to her hometown, after having an unsuccessful career as a professional dancer. Gotham City wasn't the beacon of hope anymore. It was dirty, devious and dangerous, now. She witnessed slivers of the danger, when she began working in the various strip clubs. It was during these moments, when she realized that Gotham City could've been one of the nine circles of Hell. Then, after her brother was killed during a robbery of a grocery store, she was certain that it was definitely one of them.

Her sight swiftly flickered over to the dangling trinket that hung from her rear view mirror by a shoe string. Her eyes glimpsed at the laminated photograph of her brother before she peered out of the windshield again. "I made a promise to your girls, bro… I don't have plans on breaking them."

Kaia arrived to Salome's Quarters Nightclub, in less than two hours, thanks to the light traffic that occurred on the roads. As she approached the façade of the five-storied building that solely housed the nightclub, she noticed the stragglers that loitered the sidewalk. They all displayed various stages of intoxication: from standing up but faltering in their steps to leaning against various sturdy objects to kneeling on the cracked asphalt and attempting to empty their stomachs onto the cement. 'Typical,' her brain muttered before she was permitted entrance in the club.

Being that she has danced in this club since the beginning of her 'career', she knew her way around the scene. She donned a non-scintillating strut as she traveled through the parlor of the first level. Her hearing was attacked by the loud, dance music that were pouring out of every speaker that was inside of the room. Her eyes scanned the clubroom and she assessed the atmosphere. She occasionally made eye contact with several of the club's employees and she gave each person a subtle greeting. There were plenty of customers, but they weren't behaving like typical patrons of Salome's Quarters. They were behaving like they were humans, who weren't raised by tribes of misogynists. 'It's a Sunday night,' her instinct reminded her. 'The ones that you're looking for must be home with their families or at home, getting ready to face the next day.'

She managed to walk across the spacious parlor room's floor without being interrupted and forcibly halted by a patron. She had taken herself to the back of the clubroom, to the dressing room's entrance. The dancers' dressing room held a different atmosphere than the clubroom. Where the clubroom was methodically seductive and darkly-lit, the dressing room was brightly-lit, lively and housed a leisurely attitude. Once past the threshold of dark, wool curtains, she was simultaneously hit by a cacophony of sounds, sights and smells. Her nose picked up several strands of perfume and floral-printed body sprays just as her hearing was flooded with sounds of boisterous chatter and festive background music.

Her eyesight peered into the private chamber and spotted a scene that was familiar, in every club that she worked in. The locker-aligned room was filled with women that were in various states of undressed. They were performing different tasks, from the acts of getting dressed in their outfits to sitting at vanity tables and applying makeup to chatting with each other.

"Girl! I told him that we were…"

"I really don't want to be here tonight. My son is sick with a nasty cold…"

"It looks dead out there…"

"Vinnie asked me to come in tonight because he said that it was going to be live tonight—

"Honey… It's a _Sunday night_ , the only thing that alive in here is _us_!"

"Hey Kaia!"

'Naomi,' her brain alerted her as she turned her focus on the woman, who was thirty feet away and was waving at her while she sat a vanity table. The seated woman held a relaxed stature and was covered by a blue, silk robe. On her face, she wore a pleasant smile, a feature that was a rare sight in this club. Kaia made her way through the small gatherings of women and she made it over to her friend and colleague. The two women exchanged signs of physical greetings before Kaia squatted down in front of her.

" _Oooh_ , it's so good to see you here, again!" chirped Naomi as she playfully pinched Kaia's left cheek. The toothy grin brought forth the creases around her eye sockets and the corners of her mouth. "I thought that I would never see you here again! How long has it been since your last time?"

A mask of contemplation crossed her face. "Sssix… No. Seven months… It's been seven months since my last time dancing in here," she answered, several seconds later.

A light flooded the older woman's brown eyes. "Oh yeah! That's right!" she crooned. "That was the night when…" Naomi leaned forward. Her pink-tinted lips whispered, "… _The Joker and his goons came in here_ ".

A remembrance of that night filled her mind. In particular, the moment when she discovered several pairs of eyes that belonged to the Joker's 'employees' on her, as she danced on a side stage. At the time, she was hanging upside-down with her shins, ankles and feet tightly gripping the pole. Under normal circumstances, she would've preferred customers' attentions on her, ever since it eventually translated into more tips and the odds of being picked for private dances were in her favor. But, these men were members of The Joker's posse. It was bad news, for Kaia. _Very-very bad news_. The last thing that she wanted was to be on any of his members' radars. She knew that these monsters weren't men that wanted to get to know her and sweep her off of her feet, by committing grand romantic gestures. These men were savages and killers. They didn't have hearts or empathy for the women that worked out of these clubs. If they were interested in her, then it was more about sex. Being a gangster's moll wasn't the plan for her. Living in posh penthouse, draped in diamonds and furs while being arm-candy for a thug, wasn't a part of their plan for her. No. Their intended plans usually included a brusque conversation, a possible offer to take drugs and have a rut inside of the nearest restroom or the backseat of a vehicle, whether if the act was consensual or not. And this was the 'harmless and safe' version of their plans. The most dangerous version involved a drugged drink and a forced participation into the world of sex-trafficking.

The dancer knew this much about the sinister side of the game, even though she has never interacted with a member of Gotham City's crime-world. With the exception of the minor criminal-affiliates like Vegas Vinnie, his brother David and the owner of The Candy House, Sweets Daniels.

So, after her routine was over, Kaia made her way back into the dressing room, put her clothes back on and abruptly ended her shift. Before she left the building, she gave David a lie about contracting her period, along with a case of menstrual cramps. For a few days after that night, she made sure that she locked all of her house's doors and set her security system at night.

"Ugh… Yeah," groaned Kaia, as she returned to reality from her trip down memory lane.

"So…" Naomi placed an affectionate hand on Kaia's left shoulder. "…how have you been since the last time I saw you? How are your nieces?"

"I've been fine…" Kaia noticed the vanity table, which was behind her, become available. "…I've been doing okay. I…" She lifted up from her squatting stance and she took two backward steps before she sat down, on the chair that was waiting behind her. "…been alright. I just finish with the repairs to my house," she reported.

"So you still live upstate in Yayaya—

" _Yakonkwe_ Falls, Naomi," giggled Kaia, while correcting her friend. She nodded her head. "Yeah, I still live up there." She placed her duffel bag on the carpeted floor. "I love it up there. It's _quiet_ … And _safe_ , up there. My neighbors are cool. It's the kind of place where you would want to raise a fam—

" _LOOK AT WHAT THE CAT HAD DRAGGED IN!"_

The shouted statement drowned out Kaia's voice. 'What-the-hell…' Her focus turned into the direction in which the raised call had come from. It had come from one of the fellow dancers. She was standing in front of a locker. She was in the process of getting dressed. She was bare-chested with her black bikini top half-way applied. Her face held a look of joy and smugness. Her attention was aimed in the direction of the room's entrance. Kaia feet skittered across the floor just as she turned in her seat. She quickly detected the fact that everyone's focus was aimed in a different direction. Her sight finally landed on the person that captured just about every one's attention.

It was a woman, another dancer. She was in a state of disheveled. Her once-immaculate and strategically-adorned makeup was now smeared on her tanned, freckled face. Her crimson-colored lipstick was smeared across her chin and cheeks. The crafty knot that once-styled her ombre, blonde-and-black hair was off-kilter, leaving locks of her hair limply hanging around her face and temples. Her right hand held onto the ankle straps of her neon-green, platform high heels. She gripped a limp, neon-green top in her left hand. Her matching-colored, midi-styled skirt was rumpled and the left side was tucked into the elastic waistband. Her bare breasts were discolored with blots of burgundy tint, as well as, her biceps. Her bleary eyes were focused on the shouter.

"What's the matter, Lyra?! Your mouth and your hands couldn't handle all of those dicks, huh?!" the shouter called out before her natural-husky voice dissolved into a fit of chuckles. A lightly-tanned hand ran through her waist-length, frosty blonde hair.

"Fuck you, alright!" sneered the disheveled woman. She had taken a few steps away from the dressing room's entrance. Her eyes were still focused on her harasser.

"No thank you. I'm sure that wretched hole that you call a pussy has had enough damage done to it for tonight. So… How was _Maroni's boys_ , anyway? Did they pay upfront or did you get ripped off like the last time?" The woman leaned against the locker's door, causing her right hip to jut out and her thin body to appear curvier. She clucked her teeth. "I don't think Vinnie is going to like that, after all, he won't see his cut. Not unless you plan on…" Her right hand proceeded to make a jerking motion. "…sucking him off like the last time," jibed the shouter.

The tension that was inside of the room suddenly snapped at the abrasive sound of shoes striking the floor.

"You fucking bitch!" shouted Lyra as her face held an expression of anger. "You…" The woman suddenly lunged forward and her thin body made several steps into the shouter's direction. Several bodies made sudden dismissals from out of her pathway. "…can't say shit…"

There was a flash of red and pale blue, suddenly. Her journey was abruptly disrupted, when a woman stood in the space between the two women, blocking Lyra's attempt at physically confronting the other. She was a freckle-decorated woman with shoulder-length red hair and an elaborately-designed, pale blue monokini.

"…I have thin—

"Lyra! Stop it!" the bikini-clad woman that stood in front of her, commanded her. When her command was ignored, she placed her hands on Lyra's shoulders. " _LYRA!_ " she shouted into the writhing woman's face. The call managed to cut through the woman's psyche. Lyra stopped. Her blue eyes focused on her captor. "Go and get cleaned up," the woman ordered. When Lyra didn't respond fast enough, she received a nudge into the opposite direction. "Go," the unnamed woman said in a firm but softer tone.

Kaia watched Lyra's eyes land on the woman that initiated the tense moment.

"Gooo, Lyra! Go and get cleaned up!" the woman commanded. The woman had taken a few steps into her personal bubble. "She is not worth…" She proceeded to mumble the rest of her statement.

Kaia glimpsed at Naomi from over her right shoulder. Her friend simply gave her a shrug and a wry smile. She turned back to the scene. She watched Lyra walked away from the woman and into the direction in which the bathroom was located. The frantic energy immediately began to fade. She focused on the mediator who de-escalated the hectic incident. The woman, a statuesque red-head, turned her attention to the shit-starter that hung out by the locker.

"What?" the woman lightly giggled as she shrugged her shoulder. When the woman didn't respond, she repeated her question. "…What? What did I do?" she chuckled. "V, why are looking at me—

"I really should have Vinnie and David toss your trouble-making ass out of this club," the mediator, who was now known as 'V', stated.

"What?" the woman, once again, chuckled. But this time, Kaia could feel the sense of nervousness come from her. "What _did I_ do? I was just…" Her fine features frowned up. "…stating the obvious, when she came in."

" _Ahhh_ , no," the redhead sarcastically sighed while shaking her head. " _What you were doing_ …" V made four steps into the woman's direction. "…was trying to embarrass _your competition_ , that's what you were attempting to do," the woman pointed out.

There were a few "ooh's", snickers and whistles of astonishment floating in the air. Kaia eyed the nameless woman. She was now standing upright and she held her top close to her bosom. Her arrogance was gone and its place was insecurity. She focused on the ruby-haired woman, once again. Besides her sense of annoyance, V also exuded power and control. It was as if she wielded all of the responsibility and control for the nightclub.

"You're acting as if it wasn't _you_ that was holed-up in the President's Suite with Maroni, just last month… Or, the one that was ' _entertaining'_ those soldiers and sailors, in the billiards room, just last week!" V stood a few inches in front of the topless woman. Her green-hazel eyes still bore the intense gaze. "So, I advise you to stop acting as if your pussy is some pristine chamber that has never been seen by a man and not the…W _retched hole_ that it is," V informed her.

"Well… _Damn_ ," another dancer hissed out, in marvel. A steam of giggling from another dancer had followed.

"I also advise for you to focus on your own hustle and not on the next woman's," the seasoned dancer reported.

The look of insecurity escaped the woman's face. An expression of offense became its replacement. Her brow crumpled and she glowered at V. " _You_ don't know—

"I advise you to think long and hard about the next statement that you're about to say…" V said in creepily-calm tone. "…because depending on what comes out of your mouth… It could cause you to find yourself laying in a dumpster… _And_ , in a field… Underneath the Tri-Gate Bridge… In your kids' schoolyard. In a cardboard box that will be placed on your mother's doorstep…" Her eyes narrowed while a soft smile appeared. "…You get the idea."

The tension returned to the dressing room and it caused Kaia's stomach to rumble and her jaw's joints to tighten up. Her dark brown orbs continued to spy on the two women. 'And this is why I hate working out of this place,' she concluded. 'All of the damn murder-innuendos and the threats of violence.'

The trouble-maker's jaw was now slacked and her eyes were slightly wide. She laid out her sense of fear for everyone to view. V, on the other hand, still kept the expression of contentment on her face.

"Now… What is it that you have to _say to me_?" the mysterious and intimidating V said softly to the woman that stood in front of her.

"I…I… I-I-I-I… You-You don't know what I-I-I do," the woman proclaimed. "I-I-I w-work just as hard you do…"

"I am Vinnie's and David's _eyes and ears in this club_ ," V informed her. " _I know about everything_ that happens in this club. I know about which girl shakes her tits and ass and I know which girl sucks and fucks for a fee. _It's my job_. It's what I am being paid to do here. So… I advise you to cut-the-shit and stop thinking that you're high and mighty, because you ain't no different than the rest of us. We're all here doing something that is consider sacrilege on Sunday night." She gave the woman a silent glance for a few seconds before she pulled back. V took a glimpse at the left side of the room before returning her gaze to the woman. "Get dressed," she curtly ordered. "There needs to be more girls out there and you don't want Vinnie to come in here and start issuing orders," she warned. She pulled away and turned towards the wall that contained the bathroom and the exit. "Ladies, show's over! Go about your business!" she announced to the room's occupants.

V's voice served as a switch for the mounting tension and awkwardness that was inside of the room. It sliced and cut away at the negative energy. The once-silent and dead room was resurrected. The walls became decorated with multiple voices.

Kaia turned away and faced Naomi. The woman clucked her teeth and gave a sideways glance towards the vanity table's mirror. Then an all-knowing smile graced her face. "You know how it is, around here," the older woman simply stated.

The younger woman mirthlessly chuckled. "Well, thank goodness no one sees me as ' _competition_ ' while I'm here. I can imagine the back-stabbing and the bullying that would happen to me, here. I get enough of that shit, when I am over at The Candy Shop," she pointed out. She listened to Naomi's laughter. She grabbed the edge of the chair's seat and pushed herself closer to the table's edge. Then she reached down and grabbed for her duffle bag.

"So, how's the girls?" asked Naomi.

"They're fine," answered Kaia as she perused the contents of her bag. "They're the reason why I am here tonight."

" _Why?!_ What happened?!" her friend said, feeling alarmed.

Kaia's brown eyes focused on the mirror and she stared at Naomi's reflection. " _Their_ _mother_ …" She watched a look of enlightenment cross her friend's face. She returned her gaze back to her bag. "…Their electricity is off and Jackie doesn't have the money to turn it back on. I figured, that I could work tonight and get some extra cash, so I could go to Gotham Electric and have their lights turn back on, tomorrow morning before heading back up to Yakonkwe."

" _What kind of mother_ would let their lights get shut off and don't ask for any help?" Naomi wondered out loud.

"The same kind, who is planning on hitting the clubs tonight and leaving her kids with the neighbors… Or, _home alone_ ," Kaia wryly explained.

" _Oh my goodness_ … Well, I pray that she hopes that no one knows that those girls are by themselves tonight," her friend pointed out. "Have you… Or your parents, _at least_ , thought about taking those girls off of your sister-in-law's hands until she gets back on her feet?"

"That's…" She paused. Her plump lips pursed up. Her eyes performed a sideway glance at her friend. "That's what I am trying to do…" Her mind began to fill with imaginary scenarios of her nieces being in her custody. The sounds of their phantom laughter filled her ears. "…Naomi, I am going to file for custody of the girls…"

" _Really_ , Kaia?" Naomi delightfully squealed, with a wide smile on her face.

"…I just need to save up more money, so I could buy a decent lawyer and pay for whatever court fees that I need to pay for. I've already paid a _'P.I._ ' _kind of guy_ to perform a background check on Jackie and he's been having her followed, for the past six weeks. _That_ , costed me a pretty penny. But, it's worth it." She gave her friend a glimpse.

"How do your parents feel about it?"

"They… _They don't know_ ," she confessed. "I haven't told them yet. I have a feeling that my mom won't be too happy about it. My ma thinks that Jackie is still grieving over my brother. She's going to be pissed, when she finds out. But, I think she will come around. My dad? I know that he's going to be relieved, but he is going to keep it to himself, for my mom's sake. But, I would still do this with, or without, their approval."

Naomi gave her a slight pat on the shoulder. "Good for you, Kaia."

The personal bubble between the two of them was disrupted, when another dancer approached Kaia's left side. Both women stared at the interloper as she bent down and stared at her reflection.

"Can you believe that bullshit that just gone on between V and Georgia?" the woman asked the two women, as she applied a coat of lip gloss of her top lip and totally oblivious of the fact that she interrupted the conversation. "Georgia, over there, acting like she has never gotten down in the Presidential Suite… V's right: none of us are saints around here. I may not do tricks, but I know that my hands ain't exactly clean…" Her aqua-blue eyes peered at Naomi and Kaia. "…Hell," she chuckled. "There were times when I would give lap-dances to some sexy-ass men and I would want to just… ' _Accidentally'_ unbuckle their pants and…" Her hands dramatically raised up. "…just…" A soft, exaggerated frown touched her face. " _…accidentally_ have their dicks inside of me…"

Naomi's and Kaia's laughter drowned out the rest of the woman's words.

The woman chuckled. "I'm sure that I'm not the only one that has thought about…" Her shoulders performed a shimmy. "… _You know_. Or… At least, had come all over a guy's lap, by accident. After all," Her fingertip wiped the excess gloss from off of her bottom lip. "We do dance without our bottoms on in this club. Sometimes… Accidents do happen." A smile crossed her face. "And if the guy is sexy?" A sly smile appeared. "There's no complaints on my behalf." She turned away from the mirror and glanced at each woman. "Have it happened to you?"

Naomi chuckled. "Once…" A mischievous grin grew on her lips. "…Or, _eight times_ ," she answered. There was a smattering of laughter. "In my case, some of the men were attractive and the others… _Weren't._ They just so happened to catch me at a _really good_ _time_."

Eyes had dropped their focus on Kaia, who simply shook her head. "Nah, it has never happened to me, fortunately…" She gave each woman a glance. "…Or _unfortunately_ , depending on whose listening." The trio of women laughed. "I've given some men lap-dances, who were some sexy motherfuckers. That is, until they opened their mouths and proceeded to spit bullshit during the dances. Some of them acted like they were big shots, who could move mountains and squeeze water from stones. Then there were the others, who acted like I needed to perform acrobatics and magic tricks, because they were giving me twenty-fucking-dollars for a five-minute dance." Both women hummed in agreement. She glanced into her bag. 'Lemme go and get ready,' her conscience told her. She glanced at her reflection. "I'm going to get ready."

* * *

After changing into her "costume" which garnered a few curious glances from the other dancers and a hearty chuckle from Naomi, Kaia applied some makeup to her face, completing her look for the night. With a wish of a good night aimed at her back, by Naomi, she left the dressing room to go into the clubroom. Now, dressed in a curve-hugging, floor-length sequined dress and six-inched platform heels, she sauntered into the club's parlor. She stood in the back of the club's room and she surveyed the area. She quickly figured out that there were more patrons since her arrival. The chilled and relaxed nature had diminished and was replaced with jovial breed of rowdiness from the customers. They cheered and made celebratory yelps to the performing dancers that were on the main stage and the small, circular stages that were off to the sides of the parlor.

"KAIA!"

She recognized the voice and she refrained from rolling her eyes. 'Vinnie,' she groaned quietly. She peeled her attention away from the scene and she turned her left. She came face-to-face with the short-statured, five-foot-six-inch man known as 'Vegas Vinnie'. She quickly eyed his choice in clothing and she bit into her bottom lip to keep from laughing. He was still living up to his 'Vegas high-roller' persona with the gaudy, silk shirt and the mismatched, tailored suit. His naturally-curly hair was brushed away from his receding hairline and gelled down with a shiny hair pomade. On his short and fat neck, hung three gold chains. She watched the club's manager perform his wobble-walk over to her.

"Kaia!" Vinnie announced as soon as he was close. "Kaia-Kaia-Kaia…"

'Oh Lord, what does he want from me now,' she internally groaned.

His hot-tempered hands grabbed at her biceps. "… Honey. Baby. I need for you to take over the west stage, once Cassidy is finish up there…" His stubby, left index finger pointed over to the side stage that was on the right side of the room…"

Kaia eyed the stage in question. It was the raised platform that was a twenty feet away from the dancers' dressing room. It was also several feet in front of a trio of semi-circular booths and the mirrored wall that was behind the seating arrangements. The dancer was familiar with the west stage. It was in the area of the club that was far away from the popular section of the club. Due to its low lighting and its distance from the bar, none of the customers loitered in that area. The 'West Stage' was the glorified pedestal that held the reputation for being the place where the amateur dancers performed on, as well as, the stage in which the non-popular dancers were delegated to.

Both David and Vinnie always assigned her to this stage or to the twin-stage that was on the other side of the room. Both brothers had never given her a spot on the center stage, which was called 'the main stage'. They believed that she wasn't a dancer that would generate a high amount of revenue while being on there, despite being considered 'sexy' and 'passionate' dancer by David. Most of their well-paying clients preferred dancers that possessed certain physical looks. She was hired as a part-time and freelanced dancer, because she 'had a look' that some of their customers would've enjoyed. When the two of them explained it to her, David was the brother who shown care and concern with his explanation while Vinnie, on the other hand, didn't mince his words.

She returned her stare to Vinnie. She nodded her head. "Okay," she mouthed.

"…You know what to do: dance around for two songs and show the goods on the third song. Afterwards, you can take a break and freshen up and I want you to return—

"And mingle with the customers and ask them for dances," she filled in the blanks.

" _Ex-zactly_!" Vinnie declared with a flick of his index finger. "If you happen to get a Presidential Suite, then you should know that I get a twenty-percent cut, off of your fee. Now…" A mask of seriousness covered his face. "…if you and the guy wants to… _Have some more fun_ , then my cut becomes higher. I'll take forty-percent from then on. You got me?"

The notion that she would have sex with a customer, in a room that was the size of largest walk-in closet of her home, made her skin crawl. Then there was the anger that she felt, when she acknowledged the fact that Vinnie wanted to take close to half of her profits, if she would've fucked her customer. 'Unless his ass is on his knees, sucking on those guys' balls, then he shouldn't expect close to fucking half!' Rather than express her grievance, Kaia grinned and gave a head nod.

"Alright, now that we're clear, go and tell Tony what you want to hear for your third song and then wait for Cassidy to end," the manager ordered.

Kaia nodded once again. She proceeded to walk away from Vinnie.

"Kaia!"

She stopped walking and glanced over her right shoulder, at Vinnie. She watched him raise his hands over his head and pat the air that was in between his palms and the top of his head.

"I love the afro! Reminds me of Pam Grier, back in the 1970s!" he shouted into the air.

She once again nodded her head and she turned away. She traveled through the parlor and trekked over to the deejay's booth. Once she gave the deejay her choice of song, she made her way over to the west side of the clubroom. Her eyes glanced at the woman that currently occupied the circular platform that was raised three feet off of the carpeted floor. She was in the process of pirouetting around the copper-colored pole, making the flared bottom of her skirt float in the air. Kaia traveled over to the space that was in between the last booth and the wall that held the entrance to the dressing room. She settled on a spot and she resumed watching Cassidy the dancer. The dancing woman was in the middle of her first song, judging by the fact that she still was wearing her outfit.

As Kaia played the role of spectator for the performance that was unraveling before her, she allowed her mind to wander off. Her nieces' faces were the first images to pop up in her head. The woman began to think about her impending plans, when it came to attempting to gain custody of the two girls. She knew that there was a chance that Jackie would protest the action and end up fighting, with her own attorney. If this possible custody battle was anything like the ones that were shown in films and television programs, she knew that she really needed to clean up whatever mess that she managed to accumulate, over the years. Kaia was aware of one prominent 'mess': her current profession. She was aware that any respectable judge would hold her job as a stripper as a character flaw and a possible risk to her nieces' well-being.

She recalled her last efforts at searching for a 'respectable' job. She searched through the classifieds of every newspaper that she could get her hands on and she applied for any position that didn't require much job experience. So far, she had gone on three job interviews. Each interview was for a job that didn't hold any requirements and provided "on the sight" training. Each occupation was retail, food-service related, which were jobs that she didn't want, but she expected to come into her crosshairs. She was willing to swallow her pride and accept a job as a short-order cook, a waitress or as a cashier in a bakery. If working an eight-hour, minimum-wage gig gave her a better chance to obtain full-custodial rights to her nieces, then she would work the position. '…Besides, I have a nest egg saved up and some other 'emergency' money stashed away. Without the stripping, it's going to be tough. Just as long as the house doesn't need any more major repairs, I'll be good. I have enough to keep us afloat and together. I'll work a job, fight for custody and I'll probably go to school during that time. Maybe go to cosmetology school and learn to be become a—

 _"_ _ALRIGHT GENTLEMEN, PLEASE GIVE THESE LOVELY LADIES A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!"_ the deejay announced from his station.

His voice pulled Kaia from her thoughts and she gently shook her mind free from the self-imposed fog. She took in the atmosphere.

" _…_ _Please thank Miss Lola and Miss Cassidy, who entertain y'all on the side stages!"_

Her hearing picked up the sounds of applause and cheers from the men that were enjoying themselves inside of the nightclub.

 _"_ _Last, but least, please give a warm round of applause… Cheers… And, tips, to the sexy and gorgeous Miss Delilah that just graced our main stage!"_

The waves of applause had become louder in volume. Movement captured her peripheral view's attention. She turned her full focus to the center stage's runway. She spotted the dancer, Delilah, kneeling on the stage and picking up her tips that were littered on the stage's floor. The top of her flaxen hair-covered head repetitively bobbed up and down as she silently thanked the men that lined the stage's sidelines.

 _"_ _We'll give Miss Delilah a few more seconds to pick up her tips. Meanwhile, fellas, lemme tell you something. If you see a woman that captures your eyes and you want to get to know her a little better and put a smile on her face, then you need to ask for a private dance in our Private Chamber rooms. For only twenty dollars, you can have one of the lovely ladies here at Salome's Quarters dance for you, for a song. A personal dance, just for you. But if a song isn't quite enough, then you can spend some time with your lady of choice in one of our Presidential Suites, here in Salome's Quarters. For two-hundred and twenty-five dollars, you'll receive one hour with a gorgeous lady, along with a complimentary bottle of champagne…"_

Kaia eyed the west stage and noticed Cassidy stepping down from the smaller stage. 'Oh, time to go,' she alerted herself. Her fingers gathered up a few inches of her sequined gown from off of the floor and then proceeded to walk over to the stage.

 _"…_ _Alright Miss Delilah. Please give her one more round of applause as she leaves the stage, fellas!"_ There was more applause. _"Gentlemen, also give it up for our next set of dancers that will be gracing all three stages! On the east and west stage, we have the lovely Brittany and the sensual Miss Dahlia-Jayne!"_

The volume for the music that circulated throughout the parlor room, increased. Kaia was able to hear the men's jubilant cheers for a few milliseconds before they were drowned out by the music's rising volume. Her right foot took the first step onto the first stair that led up to the platform. Her hearing picked up the familiar 1970s Soul classic that was playing.

 _"_ _Now, the next featured dancer coming to our main stage is quite the favorite here, at Salome's Quarters! Welcome to the stage… JOOOOYYYY!"_ the deejay screamed into his microphone.

Kaia's eyes performed a brief glimpse at the center stage. She viewed another diminutive and curvaceous blonde-haired woman emerged from behind the burgundy curtains. She strutted onto the stage and towards the main stage's catwalk, when Kaia decided to focus on her routine. Once her right hand gripped onto the pole, she tuned out the club's energetic atmosphere and solely focused on Barry White's voice and the stage.

The formally-trained dancer lost herself in the music and danced around the circular stage. As she listened to the late soul singer sing about never giving up on his lady-love, she moved seductively around the structure that was imbedded in the middle of the stage. Occasionally her body performed an elaborate spin and turn by using the pole. Her hearing did pick up an appreciative yelp, every once in a while.

Towards the end of the song, during the last chorus, her fingers reached behind her neck and found the metal clasp that kept up the halter-top of her dress. Her fingertips expertly unlatched the clasp. Her hands allowed the straps of her top to tease and tantalize her skin as she drew them down to her breasts. Her vision was aimed in the direction of the first booth, which was in a darkened corner. She knew that no one was over there, but she imagined there was someone sitting in there and watching her. Her fingers pushed the halter down to her full hips. She body-rolled against the pole and then undulated her hips as she pushed the dress down her shapely legs. She stood straight and allowed the dress to pool at her ankles and feet. Her left foot stepped out of the dress and then the right foot politely kicked the dress off of the stage. Now, adorned in a black ankle-length, silk midi skirt that held hip-length slits and a black lingerie underneath, she cheerily made her way to the pole. As the first song segue into the second song, Kaia performed a detailed spin around the pole and landed into a full-split onto the stage, to start off an exciting performance. She heard a few whimpers of awe from the audience section.

During this performance to an electronic dance song from the 1990's, she danced but she paid more attention to the audience members. Plenty of eye contact and a few smiles were tossed to them. Her routine mainly focused on floor-work. Her pear-shaped figure performed seductive writhing and hip rolls. Her long legs performed fan kicks as she was bathed in various colored lights. She even lost a little more reservation and twerked a little, much to the delight of a few customers and her fellow co-workers. She was even given a short, "Dollar Shower" by a fellow dancer, who stood by the stage. Sensing the end of the song was near, she lost the transparent skirt and elegantly disposed the clothing to the side of the stage.

Now clad in a bra, a G-string and her tattoos, she approached the beam that was in the center of the stage. She used her upper body's strength to climb the pole. She trekked up to the top of the pole, where she was gently nudge by the lights' poles and the low ceiling. It was dark in her current location. She scanned the entire floor from her high perch. Movement danced across the bottom eyelid that belonged to her right eye. She slightly turned her head and came upon a tiny dancing orb of fire. 'Lighter,' her brain informed her. Then she realized that she was staring into the darkened corner that was the first booth's location. Apparently, there _was someone_ sitting over there. A wave of coldness brushed against her heated, brown skin while her cheeks blushed. A twinge of embarrassment tickled at her spirit.

Before she could reluctantly embrace the full feeling of shame, she became distracted when her hearing picked up the song shift. 'Oh, my song!' Her thighs tightened around the pole while her stomach was subjected with fluttering, due to the excitement.

 _"_ _Six inch heels…"_

Kaia's thighs released their taut hold on the pole and she allowed herself to drop down the pole. Her landing was formed into a full-split. The lights simmered down to a deep shade of red, making her skin appear as black as an onyx stone.

 _"…_ _she walked in the club like nobody's business…"_

She leaned her upper body backwards and came to rest her elbows and forearms against the stage.

"… _Goddamn, she murdered everybody and I was her witness_ …"

She leveled an immodest glare into the darkened booth. Kaia wanted the mysterious, smoking patron to have his eyes on her as she danced. The idea of having a mystery admirer caused a thrill to burrow itself into her spirit.

"… _She's stacking money, money everywhere she goes. You know, pesos out of Mexico_ …"

She drew her legs to the front of her and she lifted her shoe-clad feet into the air. She teasingly rolled her ankles thrice before she bent her knees and drew invisible circles with the soles of her shoes. Her lower body seductively writhed against the floor.

"… _De uno, commas and them decimals  
She don't gotta give it up, she professional_…"

Her legs snapped opened and the toes of her shoes slapped the sections of the stage that were beside her ears. A pair of clacking sounds erupted in her ears and then again, when she clapped her feet together as they were raised in the air. She lifted off of the floor and grabbed the pole.

"… _She mixing up that Ace with that Hennessy  
She love the way it tastes, that's her recipe  
Rushing through her veins like it's ecstasy, oh no…"_

As Kaia danced against the brass pole, she kept her focal point on the shadowed corner that was a few yards in front of her. Occasionally, her eyes would spot that tiny ball of orange light, letting her know that her sole, direct audience member was still there.

"… _she worth every minute  
She works for the money  
She works for the money…"_

She pressed the back of her neck against the warm pole and she jutted her hips forward. Her fingers reached behind her and her nails sought after the knot in her bikini top's halter.

"… _She stack her money, money everywhere she goes…"_

She loosed the taut strings and her left hand slipped around, behind her back. Her fingers deftly untied the knot that kept the bottom half of her top snug against her waist. Once the top became loose on her, the right hand snatched up the material. She allowed the soft material to caress her skin, starting from her pierced nipples and ending at that strip of sensitive skin that was above the waistband of her bikini bottoms. The tingles of pleasure that kissed at her flesh caused her to lightly moan. Her left forearm draped across her bust, hiding her from his view. Her right hand gripped the pole, right above her head. She expertly twisted around and turned her back to him. 'Not yet,' she delightfully teased.

"… _She got that Sake, her Yamazaki straight from Tokyo  
Oh baby you know…"_

Her hands lightly gripped the pole and she swayed her hips to the music.

"… _she got them commas and them decimals  
She don't gotta give it up cause she professional_

Six inch heels, she walked in the club like nobody's business  
Goddamn, she murdered everybody and I was her witness

She works for the money, she work for the money  
From the start to the finish  
And she worth every dollar, she worth every dollar  
And she worth every minute…"

She tried to ignore the pleasurable stabbing sensation that kept erupting in each of her hardened nipples as the stainless barbells kept striking the pole. The sensations traveled from her breasts and sank down to the spot right below her navel, where it morphed into pressure. The kind of pressure that could be only pleased by touch. The notion of pleasuring herself on the stage crossed her mind and caused her to genuinely chuckle. She twirled in a circle and faced the pole, once again. 'That's what Vinnie needs… Me, getting myself off,' she mused.

"… _Stars in her eyes  
She fights for the power, keeping time…"_

She recognized this part in the tune. It was about to crescendo into the final chords and notes. 'Song's 'bout to end,' she reminded herself. 'Let's give the man what he wants.' She released the pole and spun around. The back of her head, neck and the space that was in between her shoulder blades were pressed against the pole. Her eyes focused on the corner and at her shadowed admirer. A teasing smile eclipsed her lips just as her fingertips reached for her bejeweled nipples. A pair of pinches were applied to her sensitive nubs and there were gentle tugs. She performed a series of full body-rolls as she drifted into the path of the stage's floor.

"… _She grinds day and night  
She grinds from Monday to Friday  
Works from Friday to Sunday  
She gon' slang  
She too smart to crave material things  
She pushing herself day and night…"_

Once her plush bottom struck the cold floor, she drew her legs apart and revealed her cloth-covered center.

"… _She grinds from Monday to Friday  
Works from Friday to Sunday  
Oh, stars in her eyes…"_

Her right hand released the pole and slithered down to the curve of her neck…

"… _She fights and she sweats those sleepless nights_ …"

To her collarbone…

"… _But she don't mind, she loves the grind_ …"

To her right mound, where her fingertips playfully flicked at the dangling metal adornment…

"… _She grinds from Monday to Friday  
Works from Friday to Sunday_…"

…Her hand cupped the heavy tit and gave a firm squeeze, causing a gratifying ripple to rip through her upper body. Her back instinctually arched and her parted lips allowed a sigh to escape…

"… _Yeah, yeah, she gon' slang  
Too smart to crave material things…"_

…Her fingers released the mound and drifted down to her stomach, where her fingers were splayed across her quivering skin…

…Her appendage crawled downwards to her navel…

"… _Stacking her paper  
Stacking her cake up_ …"

…The tip to her middle finger traced the smooth rim of the scar tissue. Ticklish waves nipped at her lower belly. Light and airy laughs fell from her smiling lips…

"… _She grinds from Monday to Friday  
Works from Friday to Sunday_…"

Her stilettos scraped across the floor as her feet spread further apart…

"… _Six inch heels, she walked in the club like nobody's business  
Goddamn, she murdered everybody and I was her witness_…"

Fingertips traced the edge of the string that kept her G-string bottoms on her hips…

"… _She works for the money, she works for the money  
From the start to the finish…"_

The small teasing smile turned into a full-blown smile. The lusty light in her eyes grew…

"… _And she worth every dollar, she worth every dollar_

 _And she worth every minute_ …"

Her right set of her fingers slipped underneath the thin layer of fabric. Her fingers grazed the slight stubble that covered her mons. The manicured, smooth edge of her middle fingernail made an accidental swipe at the metal barbell that belonged to her piercing. The curved, thin metal bar twitched and grazed against the thin layer of skin that covered her clit. A soft moan escaped her as a ripple of pleasure exploded in her sex…

"… _You always come back to me  
Come back, come back  
Come back, come back…"_

Her fingernails lightly scraped against her skin as it drawn back, out of her drawstring, G-String. Her eyes watched the tiny orb of light appear again.

"… _Come back—_

 _"_ _ALRIGHT! GENTLEMEN, PLEASE GIVE…"_

Tony's voice suddenly cut through the dense fog that was featured in Kaia's mind. Reality and knowledge seeped into her consciousness. Instinctually, she pulled away from the pole and sat upright. Her legs closed. Her eyes scanned the clubroom just as the lights became a little brighter. Her vision performed a grand and quick sweep of the room. The parlor was alive with exciting energy as the customers released applause and praise. Patrons were either eying the main stage or the east stage. There was a smattering of guests who were giving standing ovations to the nude performers.

 _"…_ _IT UP FOR THE BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY LADIES THAT JUST PERFORMED AND ENTERTAINED Y'ALL…"_

Her eyes flickered over to the shadowed corner of the room, where the first arching booth was stationed. The veil of shadow was slightly lifted off of the booth. She was able to view the square-shaped table and the burgundy leather of the unoccupied seating. Then, there was the arm and the sliver of a lower torso that came into view. The arm and torso was covered by a layer of thick, battered brown leather. It was a thick, winter coat. She found it to be odd, ever since they were going through a gentle Autumn, currently.

 _"…_ _MISS DAHLIA-JAYNE ON THE WEST STAGE!"_

Kaia listened to the wave of applause that managed to weave itself into the gaps if silence that permeated through the music's chords and notes.

" _…_ _THE GORGEOUS AND SEXY BRITTANY, ON THE EAST STAGE! AND ALSO GIVE IT UP FOR THE VIVACIOUS JOY ON THE MAIN STAGE!"_ the deejay enthusiastically broadcasted over his microphone.

She suddenly looked away from the darkened corner and she glanced at the stage's floor, at the sheet of tips. She slipped into a kneeling position and proceeded to gather the paper currency into a neat pile. Her sight performed a surveillance over the money and swiftly assessed that she didn't collect over one-hundred dollars. 'Damn it,' she silently cursed as she faced with a twinge of disappointment. 'That means, that I have to really hustle for lap dances tonight,' she figured. Her eyes glimpsed into the busy section of the clubroom. Her eyes took note of the scantily-clad dancers that walked through the parlor. 'Looks like I picked the wrong night to dance here,' she concluded as her vision danced from the various fair-skinned women. 'Maybe I can… There's some money in my savings that I can take…' Once she gathered her tips, she climbed down the stage and picked up her discarded clothes. As she snatched her sequined dress, her sight landed on the darkened corner once more. She felt rays of mild warmth touch her. She knew that he was still sitting there.

 _"_ _COMING TO THE EAST AND WEST STAGES…"_

Kaia snipped at the lure that kept snagging her attention and making her focus on that one booth. 'Stop dicking around and go change,' her conscience urged. She stood upright and she made her return trip to the dressing room. As she entered the room, she was met by Naomi, who was on her way out.

"Hey hon, what's the forecast, out there?" Naomi asked with interest.

Kaia knew exactly what she was talking about. She clucked her teeth and her head did a tilt to the left. "Eighty-percent chance of blonde with a small chance of brunette," she reported.

Naomi's face frowned up. "Ughhh," she groaned.

"Don't worry, Naomi. You'll have a better chance than me, out there. Just be…" Kaia's right hand reached out and gave her friend's collar a playful tug. "…your-beautiful-self and you'll be swimming in faded Drakkar Noir, bad jokes and twenties," she jested.

Naomi chuckled and then cupped Kaia's left cheek. "Thanks a bunch, sweetheart," she giggled. The two women parted. "So, I'm going to see you out there?" she asked as she made steps towards the dressing room's exit.

Kaia nodded. "Yeah! Lemme just get dressed! I should be out in twenty minutes," she informed her friend.

"Alright." Naomi turned away and strolled out of the room.

"Okay," she announced to her friend's retreating back. She turned away from the exit and scanned the nearly-emptied dressing room. 'Vinnie must've came in here and shoo'ed them all outside,' she deducted. She traveled deeper into the spacious room and traveled to her temporary, assigned locker. She fetched her duffel bag and traveled to the wall with the vanity tables. After finding a clean spot, she proceeded to prepare for the rest of her night. She pulled out another floor-length dress and an eye-catching bikini. She sat down and peeled off her tall heels. She looked into her bag to search for her toiletries, when she heard footsteps enter the dressing room. She assumed that it was another dancer.

"Ummm…Dahlia-Jayne?" said a soft and feminine-sounding voice, seconds later. The owner sounded as if she didn't know if she approached the right person.

Kaia looked away from her bag and glanced at the woman, who stood a few feet away from her. She quickly gathered that the woman was either a bartender for the club or a server. She looked too innocent and less cynical, unlike the dancers, according to Kaia. She was too damn small and harmless to be a bouncer. Plus, she was wearing the server's uniform of a black miniskirt and a tight, black short-sleeved shirt, with the club's logo printed on the front. On her face, she held a look of confusion. "Yes?" Kaia said with a smirk.

The woman unleashed a deep sigh of relief and her face released the tense hold. "Oh thank God, I was right," she said in a huff. She released a stream of giggles. "Vinnie has been yelling at us all night and threatening to fire us, if we did something wrong. I was worried, if I—

"Just ignore him, honey," Kaia reported. "He's just the manager of the club. The one that you have to worry about is David. He makes the decisions like that, around here."

The woman's eyes widened and a look of enlightenment highlighted her face. "Oh! Okay…Thank you for telling me that!" she sighed.

"But, don't get on Vinnie's bad side, though. He'll treat you like shit until you'll end up quitting, out of frustration," Kaia added on. "And… You're welcome."

"Thank you, once again" the woman repeated.

"So… How can I help you, hon?" queried Kaia.

"Right!" the server yelped. She nodded her head as she remembered her purpose for the visit. "I'm here to tell you that there's a guy waiting for you in a Presidential Suite," she reported.

Dark brown eyes widened as a pair of lips parted. 'What?' her brain whimpered as the shock fully captured her spirit. Warmth filled her face. "What…Do…" The words died on her tongue. Her head slightly tilted. " _What_?"

The server released another set of giggles. "Yeah… Vinnie told me to come in here and tell you that there's a guy in a Presidential Suite, waiting for you…And, he told me _to tell you_ to hurry up and get dressed," she informed the dancer.

The statement seemed to jump-start Kaia's actions and cut the surprise away. She flinched in her seat and she glimpsed at her duffel bag and then at the server. "Ummm… Let Vinnie know that I will be there in fifteen minutes. _At most_! Um, I have to get change and… Yeah! Just…" Her right hand proceeded to shoo her off. "…let him _know_ that… P-Please?"

The server nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll tell him." She nodded her head again and then smiled. "Okay, I'll let him know." She murmured another 'thank you' before she turned away and briskly walked out of the dressing room.

As soon as Kaia was alone, she released a shudder and a huff. "I… _I have a Presidential_ _Suite_ …" Her dark brown eyes crashed into the reflected orbs that was directly in front of her. "…Holy shit," her lips spewed. She stared at her chosen outfit. "Okay… Get dressed, Kaia. You have a customer waiting for you." She returned her gaze to the mirror. Her right hand reached up and snatched the afro wig from off of her head. Both sets of fingers removed the nylon wig cap and tossed it onto the table. 'Hair. _I have to do my hair_!' She finger-combed her shoulders' blades-length, straightened locks before she procured her hair products from the duffel bag. ' _Wait_ … You have to get dress and cleaned up!' her conscience alerted her. "Shhh-it! Forgot about that," she murmured. Her hands snatched up her toiletries and then she leapt from her seat, so she could run to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she jubilantly squealed, " _I have a dance in the Presidential Suite_ ".

* * *

Close to thirty minutes later, Kaia emerged from the dressing room and she entered the clubroom, once again. She felt like she was a different woman than the woman that entered the room, thirty minutes ago. She looked slightly different: the afro was gone and was replaced with her natural hair that was flat-ironed into a blanket of sleekness. The makeup had gone darker with a black-lacquered lipstick and heavy, black eyeshadow. On her fit and buxom frame was in a red cowl-neck, metallic dress that showcased her cleavage and her thick legs, along with her hips. In her hand was a small black, clutch purse in which its handle was a bejeweled handcuff.

"KAIA!" she heard Vinnie's screamed out, over the loud music. This time, she spotted him just as he screamed her name. The manager did his hobble-shuffle walk from the bar into her direction. His fat face was flushed and sweaty. His short and thick arms waved in the air, erratically, expressing his irritation. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" he shouted. "GO! GO! GO!" His hands pointed to the doorway that was on the other side of the spacious floor.

The dancer gave the manager a glimpse that showcased her annoyance. Then she proceeded to evade the approaching portly man by walking into another direction. Vinnie managed to catch up with the woman and he cuffed her right bicep with his hot and sweaty hand. Her eyes gave him a sharp glare before she turned her attention to the doorway that led to the Presidential Suites. He escorted her across the parlor. Along the way, she heard Vinnie pass along greetings and promises of her return, to some interested customers. Once they approached the entryway, Vinnie spoke to the imposing bouncer that stood by the door. They spoke into hushed tones, but she managed to catch the bouncer's voice notifying the manager about 'the one in the back'. Afterwards, he allowed Kaia the opportunity to enter the room first.

She grabbed the sheer burgundy curtains and brushed them aside. She was surprised to discover a stairwell instead of the cavernous-sized room that she expected to see.

"Go up!" Vinnie brusquely ordered, along with a nudge to her right shoulder.

Kaia kissed her teeth in annoyance and rolled her eyes, in response. She gathered the soft material form her dress in between her fingers and then she began to climb the wooden staircase. She felt the man climb behind her. Occasionally, her ears picked the sound of his exertion and the backs of her legs would feel a graze, due to his unrefined movements. As soon as she reached the second floor to the building, she made a few steps away from the staircase. She needed to put some space in between the both of them.

"Wait…Wait," Vinnie said weakly. A moist cough escaped from him. "Wait for me," he rasped out.

'Oh, _come_ on!' her brain growled, along with the spike of annoyance penetrated her soul. A low hiss escaped from her bared teeth. She turned away from the portly, clumsy man and she eyed the end of the long corridor. Her eyes spotted the entryway to a room. The sliding partition-styled door was pulled away from threshold, but there was floor-length, red veil hanging from the lintel. It was transparent enough that she could make out obscured shapes and their colors, as well as, the light that was inside of the room.

Movement.

The obscured object that was facing her while it occupied the room… It moved.

Before she could probe any further, Vinnie's bedraggled coughs distracted her. She turned to face the man, who was hobbling over to her. His hand shot out and clasped her right elbow. He gave her a slight jerk.

"Come on," he rasped. "Follow me."

Vinnie led the way while keeping a firm grip on her arm. Despite being a man that could barely walk, his feet did make wide strides with each step. Kaia's heels made a song of tittering noises as she struggled to match his pace.

 _"_ _Ahhhh, right there! Right there, baby!"_

It was a husky, masculine groan. It had come from one of the closed-off rooms that she was walking in front of. It was the kind of groan that let the young dancer know what kind of activity was being committed in that room. 'Oh God,' she internally groaned with disgust. Then, she was struck by it. By her fear, which was her reaction to the notion that she was about to enter a room, where a client might be expecting the same experience. "Oh God," she whimpered, fearfully.

Since the age of twenty, Kaia worked as a stripper. She never relied on just one club for a steady income, so she worked out of numerous clubs in Gotham City. She was smart and crafty about it. She never spoken about the different clubs to any of her co-workers, with the exception of Naomi, who was a seasoned professional that encouraged her to work that system. She relied on the nightclubs in which she made the most money and was loyal to them. Whenever they needed a dancer to fill in, she was there. Yet, one of the things that she didn't do was have sex with anybody that was affiliated with the clubs, whether if it were the clubs' employees or the clients. She didn't fuck for fees either. She didn't begrudge or smite the dancers that did have sex with clients, as a side-hustle, but she didn't encourage it either. She treated the jobs as jobs, she would fulfill her obligations and would work her shifts. Then she would take her ass home.

She managed to avoid the possibility of exchanging sexual favors for cash, for the past nine years. She had a feeling that tonight was going to be the moment, when her moral conviction will be tested.

As she drawn closer to the end of the corridor, her eyes took in the surprise sight of a quartet of bouncers. They were standing by the doorway of the shrouded entryway. As Kaia and Vinnie walked closer, she noticed something else about the club's security guards. They were a quartet of bouncers who were armed… With guns. 'G-Guns? Why would they…Have them?' Vinnie's and David's guards never carried firearms while they worked the nightclub. The imposing physiques and their brute strength usually served as weapons for protection. Her eyes widened and she started to show her fear. 'What the…?' her brain sighed. Her sight landed on the doorway again. ' _Who's_ in the room?' was whispered in her mind. Then she realized that her journey wasn't adding in any left or right turns; they were heading straight to the room. She was going to dance for a possible dangerous being that was lounging in the room. And with all of the fuck-shit that was going on in Gotham City, Metropolis and even in Midway City, it doesn't even have to be a _human being_ in that room. 'N-No…No.'

"Alright, Kaia," Vinnie murmured with a raspy tone, once they settled upon the room's entrance. He forced her to stand in front of him. His pudgy, stout fingers slipped under her chin and nudged. "Pay attention…" he ordered, in a soft, yet brusque tone.

Kaia's fingernails bit into the heels of her hands to avoid from slapping the shit out of the manager. Her teeth sank into bottom lip and her eyes narrowed as she glowered at him.

"…This man is an important client of ours. You'll treat him with respect and you make sure that he is enjoying himself. If I receive one word of a complaint from him, then _you're out of here_! You understand?" Vinnie informed her.

"Yeah, I got it, Vinnie," she said softly, not hiding her feeling of indifference from the man.

In a soft tone, he said, "'Member what I said: The Presidential Suite costs two-hundred and twenty-five smack-a-roos, for one hour. If he wants to bang ya and you agree to it, then I want half of—

'Wait a minute…' Her brow wrinkled and her eyes became narrower with confusion. "Wait, you said that you would get _forty_ -percent—

" _Price changed_ , ever since you wanted to take your sweet-ass time getting ready and getting out of that dressing room and have the man wait!" he sharply pointed out.

'Son-of a-bitch,' she silently swore.

"Now, come on and lemme introduce you to the man," he announced. His hand tugged on her captured arm. He forced her to follow him. His free hand brushed the red veils to the side and he peered into the suite. "Digger! Digger! Digger! I'm sorry for the wait, old friend!" she heard Vinnie greet the person, as he peered into the room and began to hobble into the room. His aggressive hand yanked on her bicep, forcing her to follow the same path. " _Women_! They need to look perfect at all times…"

Kaia's feet frantically tapped across the floor's surface as she entered the room. However, she wasn't aware of her feet's frantic actions. Her attention focused on the interior of the Presidential Suite. 'Definitely bigger than a walk-in closet inside of my house,' she decided as her eyes surveyed the walls, at the various mounted speakers. The room was large. It reminded the woman of a standard-sized hotel room. It was well-lit, courtesy of the wall sconces and the free-standing lamps that were stationed in each corner. Marble columns connected each wall, in each corner. The longest walls were covered with mirrors, which faced each other. In the center of the hardwood floor, was a circular stage that held a pole in the middle and LED light-paved platform. The stage was four feet off of the floor. Burgundy-colored, leather seating decorated the room: four solitary chairs were sporadically stationed in various points and a sectional that was a twenty-feet in front of the stage.

Her eyesight tore away from an armrest that made up one end of the sectional and she stared at the man, who was sitting in the center with his arms casually resting on the back of the couch. Her eyes unintentionally widened with a sense of marvel. 'Whoa,' her brain breathed.

The mysterious and brash-looking male sat in the center of the sectional, looking out-of-place in this opulent designed-room. He looked as if he had participated in a recent brawl with the scratches to his left temple and on the bridge of his nose. 'And it might've been with a pair of electric clippers from the looks of it,' she silently quipped, as she eyed the muttonchops and the wonky mohawk. Even with his choice in apparel, he looked as if he didn't belong in Salome's Quarters. The mandated dress code for the clients was similar to the ones that were perpetuated by white-collar jobs: no jeans, no construction-styled boots, no sneakers and T-shirts. This dude violated every bit of the rules with his jeans, threadbare and duct tape-decked boots, as well as, his thick shearling coat. He looked every bit of the ruffian that would prowl the Gotham City streets to harass, fight, steal or kill.

"…I've tried to get her to make it quick and—

"Well, she's here now…"

'What-the-hell?' her brain abruptly murmured, with surprise.

The voice. It was rough and masculine, as well as, Australian. It sounded as if the owner smoked a pack of cigarettes per week, chewed on snuff and drank unfiltered whiskey straight out of the barrel.

"…and that's all that mattah," the Australian pointed out.

Kaia noticed that she was his eyes' focal point. Once he realized that she was staring at him, a toothy smile touched down on his lips, revealing a gold-covered upper incisor. The gold tooth didn't gather her attention as much as the lecherous intention behind his smile. A shiver touched her skin and leaving goose-pimples in its wake. Her face was filled with a warmth that felt similar to a blush.

Those pair of blue orbs glinted in the soft yellow light of the room. "What's ya' name, darlin'?" he drawled out.

Seconds ticked back and she didn't answer, so Vinnie gave her the initiative to answer the mysterious man's question. A sharp and strong nudge was given to her left flank, by his stubby fingers. A sharp squeak escaped from her mouth and a slight flinch left her body. "Answer the man!" Vinnie sharply whispered, his voice was caked with anger.

And, with fear.

Kaia looked away from the blue-eyed vagabond and she glimpsed at Vinnie, who was now standing behind her. Then, she returned her stare to the man that was in front of her. "I…" she breathed. "My name's Dahlia-Jayne," she informed him. Her hands joined together, in front of her stomach.

"No's…not," the Australian groaned, which sounded more like a growl. His chin slightly tilted, a sign that he was challenging her.

"D-Digger, of course, it's her real name," Vinnie confirmed.

She watched his blue eyes slightly twitch in their sockets and aimed their gaze on the sliver of presence that belonged to Vinnie.

"Wasn't talkin' to ya…" His chin pointed to Kaia while he kept his glare on the manager. "…Was talkin' to the Sheila in front of ya," he explained with a slur to his tone.

'Wha…' Her line of sight landed on the opened bottle of champagne that rested on by his right thigh. It was the 'complimentary bottle' of champagne that came with the room. 'Oh… Okay. Looks like he's decided to help himself.' Her eyesight landed on the face of the man that was her client and the sole reason as to why she was able to snag her very first spin in the Presidential Suite. She was greeted by his heavy blue-eyed gaze.

"Mmm?" he groaned, playfully.

Once again, she was reluctant to speak. Vinnie provided motivation again with one of his finger-jabs. "Kaia! _Tell him your name_!" the manager ordered.

An expression of extreme annoyance crossed her face. With a deep scowl in her brow and an eye-roll, she answered his question. "My name's Kaia," she informed him. 'Please don't ask for a middle and a last name.'

"Kaia…" the Australian growled.

She felt as if he was testing how his tongue would make her name and then savoring it.

"…It's a very pretty name…" His released a series of soft head nods. "…for a very pretty girl."

"Thank you," she said softly. The compliment made her skin bristle.

The toothy smile became tapered and simmered into a grin. The weighty aura that circulated in his eyes still swirled around. "Come ovah here. I won't bite ya," he playfully stated.

Kaia knew that he issued an order to her despite his benevolent tone. Before she could make her decision to act out, Vinnie made the decision for her. There was a sharp stab into her lower back and then a strong force. She felt her upper body lose its control as well as her feet losing their balance. The crash landing to the floor was inevitable. Pain cut into the skin and bone that violently collided with the floor. Her pride was harmed worse than her knees and shins.

"Kaia! She's alright…She just landed—Kaia, woman, get up off of…"

She felt Vinnie's fat fingers touch the skin on her arms, trying to grasp onto her biceps. Instinctually, she turned her attention to brusque man that stood behind her. Her eyes glowered at him and a feline-like hiss escaped from her snarling lips. "Don't. Touch me!" she snapped, using a sharp whisper. She moved her upper body from out of his grasp and she proceeded to lift herself off of the floor. Once she was secured, she eyed the guest who witnessed everything. His eyes were on her and there was a smirk on his face. 'Fucking great. Just great,' she silently grumbled. She glanced down at the front of her dress, checking for dust or dirt.

"See? She's fine!" Vinnie conveyed. There was a nervous chortle that followed. "She's fine, Digger! She's taken nastier falls than that one…" He kept talking, trying to assuage any sense of anger that could've been brewing inside of the man.

Kaia, on her stiletto heels, traveled over into the danger-zone, which was the sectional. As she drawn closer, she watched his left hand extend in front of him, palm-side up. An offering. The notion that he was expecting to use his lap as a seat for her, crossed her mind. There was another shiver. 'It's just a lap, Kaia,' her conscience. 'You've done more than sitting on a guy's lap before.' She took in a breath and attempted to fight down the frazzled emotions that were running her body ragged.

Her dark brown eyes scanned his paw's appearance. Despite the rough and rugged appearance that covered his imposing physique, his extended hand was well-maintained. His hand was clean. The fingernails were clipped and were free from caked-up dirt. The palm of his hand possessed a patch of dryness that she easily assumed came from washing his hands. Her sight peered away from his offering appendage and landed on his face. She found a similar observatory gaze was placed on her, from his own orbs.

"What are ya waitin' fo, love?" the Australian playfully queried. His head performed a slight tilt. "Come on. Come have a seat," he cajoled.

Kaia took note of the mischief that was laced in his eyes. She took in another breath. 'It's just an hour, Kay. Just one hour. Sixty minutes. Dance for him. Talk to him. If he wants to touchy-feeling, tell him that it'll cost him six-hundred extra. That'll have him running for the hills,' she told herself. Her eyes glimpsed at his hand once more before returning to gaze at his face. Then her right lightly grasped his hand. Once her long and graceful fingers curled around his large paw, there was a tight and strong grasp, which was followed by a brute yank to her limb. Her vision became blurred and a flash of colors ran across her eyes while a harsh breeze struck her, as she was propelled forward. A low yelp escaped her as she collided into a thick and sturdy wall of smooth leather and heat. The onslaught smells of leather, tobacco and the acidic strand of alcohol plugged her nostrils.

Once her vision returned, she performed a quick sweep of her surroundings. She was indeed sitting on his lap, his left thigh, to be precise. Her right side was clumsily resting on his torso while his left arm was possessively wrapped around her waist.

"There ya go!" he cheerfully growled into her hairline. His left hand, then, gave her firm left thigh a few appreciative smacks. "Nice and comfy on the ol' Boomer's lap!" His mouth and throat released a series of snickers.

Kaia could only harshly gasp from the shock that she felt. Her left hand had gone to rest of his coat-covered chest and to push herself away from his gruff clutches. A pair of warm lips grazed her forehead and then there was a squeeze to her waist, from his arm. Her face tilted northwards and her sight came upon a stubbly chin, along with sandy blond facial hair.

"Where ya think ya goin'? _Hmm_?" he muttered into her skin. Warm, liquor-scented breath fanned her skin. There was a friskiness in his tone.

She immediately turned her investigating gaze away from his chin. Her sight landed on his unoccupied thigh and the opened bottle of Almondage Flavored California, whose neck was resting against the denim-covered body part.

"Me and ya ain't have our fun yet," he pointed out. "Sit tight," he growled. "Boomer's gon' take care of ya."

'Oh goodness,' her brain whimpered. A millisecond later, she felt his lips and breath lift from off of her forehead.

"Out," he growled.

The packed animosity in his voice caused her belly to flinch and her heart to spasm. Her dark brown eyes lifted up once more and attempt to spy on the face of this oaf. Her sight succeeded by landing on the underside of his chin. She took note that his attention was not on her, but on the son-of a-bitch that brought her here.

"Ah-Of course Digger…"

The weakly-contained level of distress inside of Vegas Vinnie's voice, caused Kaia to glance at the man. He was standing several feet away. His right hand was extended in front of him, which was his piss-poor attempt of protecting himself. His feet kept forming short, backward steps that held a slow but cautious pace. His forehead, droopy cheeks and his jowls contained a deep blush. He kept his dark gray eyes on the intimidating man that was seated.

"…I'm goin'. I'm goin'. I'm 'bout to leave you two alone…" He made a rapid glance behind him, from over his right shoulder. Then he returned his gaze to the duo. "…Y'all have one hour. K-Kaia will let you know. Digger… It was nice doin' business with ya," the manager announced. He sputtered for a few seconds before clamping his lips shut. He continued to back away from them, with his hand still extended in front of him. He kept making backward glances until he was about a foot away from the exit. Then there was a sudden departure from the Presidential Suite, when he fiercely spun around and he shuffled out of the room. A few seconds later, the room was filled with the sound of the door being closed.

A silence permeated through the room and made the loneliness more obvious for Kaia. 'Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God…' she silently cried. She continued to discreetly panic as she sat in the intimate setting. The sounds of the champagne being guzzled by an eager mouth and its freedom from the bottle, were the soundtrack that filled the room. After having the minutes tick by, Kaia's limited sense of courage decided to make its appearance. '—od—GET A GRIP! GET. A. GRIP! COME ON, KAY… THINK! THINK! IT'S JUST A DANCE! It's… It's just a dance. One hour. Sixty minutes. Just dan—

"Wha' we 'bout to do—

"I wanna dance… For you," Kaia blurted out as she lifted off of his torso, in a quick fashion. Her brown-eyed gaze landed on his hair-covered face while her left hand was pressed against his pectorals.

An almost-comical expression of confusion covered his surprisingly-handsome features. His brow ridge held onto a set of deep creases. His top lip performed a mild snarl. His narrowed eyes held a gleam. "Wha—

"You're…" she breathed. She glimpsed at the bottle that was being held in his right hand. Then she glanced at his face again. "...You've paid me—Speaking of which…" Kaia abruptly peeled herself from out of his one-armed embrace and off of his lap. She stood in between his splayed legs and then she held out her right hand. She glanced into his eyes. "You owe me two-hundred and twenty-five dollars," she alerted the Australian, with a firm and unyielding voice.

The Australian, Digger, peered at her opened palm and snickered.

Without a word, Kaia turned away from him and took a step into the direction of the exit. 'Not going to waste—

Before she could silently curse his existence for wasting her time, she was disrupted due to the feel of his hand on her left wrist. The second retreating step never made it to the floor. Kaia turned around and spied his grasping hand. The offending hand tightened its grip. She peered at Digger's eyes. "Take your hand off of me," she demanded.

"Calm yourself," he groaned, a warning.

"No, I won't. I didn't come up here for any silly little—

"Yeah-yeah-yeah," he muttered. He brashly released her hand. He leaned back against the couch. His eyes glanced at the floor while his hands brushed the lapels of his coat from off of him. He revealed the front of a powder-blue, track suit jacket to her eyes.

'A jacket. Dude is just planning on having a heat stroke, in this weather,' she said to herself. She continued to stare down at Digger and view his hands' actions. 'What is he do—

"I gotcha money," he mumbled as he passed off a thick lump of money from his left hand to his right hand. His left set of fingers began to attack the rubber band that kept the bills neatly together.

'Aa-Oh…Holy shit,' she quietly gasped. Her eyes stared at the seven-inch-thick knot of bills that were in his possession. Her sight locked in on the number amount that was printed on the top bill. 'A hundred…Those could be… Hundreds-Nah. No way.' Her assessment was disrupted by a stream of masculine snickering. Her focus landed on the pair of eyes that were locked on her.

There was an all-knowing smirk on his lips, which matched the mirthful energy in his eyes. "Gotcha attention now, don't I?" He snickered again. He stared at his stash. "How much I owe ya, hon?" He proceeded to count the bills in his hands.

'Hundred…Hundred… Hundred…' Then she began to quietly count each bill that passed between his hands. '…One-two-three-four… Eight-nine-ten… Thirteen-fourteen-fifteen-sixteen-seven—

"How much?" Digger gruffly stated, knocking her off her counting. "I'm not askin' again," he grumbled.

"You…" she sighed. She took in a deep breath. "Two-hundred and twenty-five dollars," she answered confidently, even though her adrenaline was causing a subtle tremor in her limbs.

Digger gave her face a glimpse and then he stared down at his money. "Alright…" His left thumb and index finger peeled away three, one-hundred dollar bills from the small stack. His left hand placed the bills on her extended palm, whose existence was forgotten. "There ya go. Don't worry ya pretty head 'bout the change," he smugly commented.

Kaia's right set of fingers curled around the money and she retracted her hand. She glanced at his face. "Thank you," she murmured. She had taken a few backward steps and then turned away from him.

"Hey! Where ya goin'?!" he ordered, with his booming voice echoed along the walls.

She glanced over her right shoulder and stared at the grumpy Australian. "I'm not cutting and running out on you. I'm just turning on some music, so I can dance for you," she clarified. She turned forward with the soundtrack of his ornery-infused muttering. Kaia walked around the stage and she walked back to the area that held the exit. Instead of heading over to the exit, she detoured to the left, where there was an entertainment center pressed against the wall. Her left hand reached for her clutch, whose handle was wrapped around her right wrist. She opened the bag and placed her money inside, but she removed her Apple iPod Touch device from the interior, as well. Then she stared down at the sleek-looking stereo system that was presented in front of her. "Now… Let's hope that this stereo has a…" Her focus landed on the desired feature: an audio dock for MP3 players. "…Bingo," she murmured. Her left fingertips reached in front of her, to the stereo's console. She powered on the audio machinery and made the desired changes. Meanwhile her right hand searched through her iPod and found the type of music that she wanted. She mounted the device onto the dock and music began to play in the suite. As Kaia arranged the volume to the music to her preference, her eyes caught the sight of the panel of light switches that was mounted on the wall. She reached out and changed the current light setting. She scanned the room as the light dimmed and the multi-colored lights in the stage had brightened. "Better," she whispered. 'At least, I won't see his creepy-ass eyes.'

Kaia pulled away from the entertainment center and traveled over to the stage's vicinity. The soles of her platform heels created echoes along with each step. Her eyes focused on the large lump of a man that sat on the leather couch. The poor lighting had made it difficult to make out his precise figure. 'You said that you wanted to make it dark in here,' her conscience alerted her. She made her way to the circular stage and she mounted on the platform. She gave the shadowed stranger one last glimpse before she slipped on her 'temptress' veneer.

As soon as her feet touched the platform, Kaia reached for the stainless steel pole. With a finesse spin around the beam, she began to dance to the music. Her body seductively swayed. Her round hips rolled and her hands caressed her curves. Her fingers would grasp the high slits of her dress and she coyly revealed the flesh of her supple thighs. She performed spins on the pole. It was during a spin, when she strategically slipped into a split, on the stage's floor. Her dark brown eyes peered at the figure as she crawled to the edge of the platform. Long and limber legs climbed off of the edge of the stage. Once her feet landed on the hardwood floor, her knees parted and there was an unabashed wide berth between them. Fingertips traced the seam in the spaghetti straps that were attached to the dress. A teasing smile touched her lips. Her face turned to her right shoulder just as her fingers peeled the right strap from off of her shoulder. Then she gave the left dress strap the same treatment, using her right hand. Her fingertips traced the pronounced ridge of her collarbone and then they drifted down to neckline of her dress. The light caresses unleashed trails of pleasure on her skin.

"Come on girl," she heard him say. She took note of the uneven breathing pattern that littered his speech. "Don't tease," he mirthfully stated. "Been's teasin' since ya came up there."

Kaia's smile stretched wider. She glanced down at her hands and chest. She viewed her fingers as they curled around the flimsy neckline and began to peel the top portion of her dress off. There was a snail's pace descent. A shimmering, red transparent brassiere came into view. A millisecond later, she heard the clucking of teeth.

"Fuckin' tease," he muttered with mild distaste which was on the borderline of a taunt.

A light and airy giggle left her mouth. She lifted her head up and her gaze peered forward. Her eyes managed to catch Digger the Australian in action. She watched the large beast of a man sit up and remove his thick coat. 'Finally,' she quietly whispered. 'He was making me hot with that damn coat on.' His right hand gathered the coat and guided it to an unoccupied cushion, with a careless toss. Her eyes took in the 'Captain' patch that was on the front of the track jacket. It was split apart by his fingers as they unzipped the front, revealing a dark shirt. The jacket retrieved the same fate as his shearling. Her sight landed on the bare and pale arms and shoulders that came into view. The smile that graced her lips faltered. Her eyes slightly widened and a flutter erupted in her stomach. Heat kissed her face, along with the apex of her thighs. 'Ah…God…Damn,' she secretly whimpered.

The young dancer did not suspect that this ' _Digger'_ person was a card-carrying member of 'The Gun Show'. She expected for the Aussie to have a thick and flabby form attached to his frame. She expected to see a proud and low, floppy belly underneath that coat, along with arms that didn't appeared to be carved from marble. 'Wherever he lays his head at night… There must be a dumb bell set nearby,' she said to herself.

The neon yellow light from the stage had highlighted his upper body's movement. Kaia watched her client leaned back against the seat again. His hands moved against the tops of his thighs while his head slightly reared back, so his dark eyes could glare at her.

"Girlie, come ovah here. Tired of seeing me money goin' tah waste," Digger called out. His left hand extended in front of him. His finger performed a flurry of 'come hither' gestures. "I don't plan on wastin' any more of me money."

Kaia drew her legs closed, the heels from her shoes scraped against the wooden floor. She pushed herself off of the stage and stood up. She made a few steps into his direction before coming to a stop. Her hands reached for the crumpled dress and pushed at the fabric. With a shimmy to her hips, the article of clothing slipped to the floor. Now she was adorned in her brassiere and G-string underwear. She peered down at her curvy and toned body. Her palms and fingers lightly caressed her bare skin, eliciting waves of pleasure to wash over her.

"Would ya look at that…?"

She looked away and glanced her client.

"…Lovelier than tha stars in tha sky," he commented as his right thumbnail lightly scratch at his right eyebrow. He kept his gaze locked on her. "Come ovah here," he groaned in his natural gravelly tone.

'Well… Here goes nothing,' she surmised. 'Hope to God that he doesn't smell as rough as he looks.'

Kaia's chest rose as she inhaled. She squared her shoulders back and she leveled the rugged man a confident glare. A sultry smirk slipped its way to her mouth and then she began to saunter over to him. Her footsteps echoed through the room. With every step, she felt her heart pound harder than its last beat. Her fingers lost the feeling in them while the flesh on her arms buzzed with a peculiar form of excitement. In the midst of step, a notion crept to the forefront of her mind. Rather than question her brain's sudden active imagination, she just enacted the idea. Her feet came to what appeared to be an unsuspected halt. She examined the appearance of confusion-turned-annoyance that marked his face.

"Girl—

The Aussie managed to cut his own statement off. His tongue had got in the way of his teeth while his eyes took in the woman's form as she slinked down to her knees, then onto her hands. She returned to the pose that she was in earlier as she danced on that small stage. In the lighting, her sinewy form glowed. A slow and drawling chuckle came from him. "Girl…" A grunt came from his throat. "Come 'ere."

She reared her ass back to rest on the heels of her feet for a second before she initiated her traveling. Using the same method from her first erotic crawl, she made large and loopy steps into his personal space. Once she came face-to-face with his denim-covered shins and his battered boots, she slipped in a provocative kneeling pose with her thighs spread and a deep arch in her back.

"It's 'bout time," he groaned, the smile returned to his lips.

She released a sigh through a nose and a smirk crossed her lips. Her hands clasped onto his knees and she used his legs to aid her in becoming close to the man. Her hands made trails against the tops of his thighs, starting from the knees and ending when they reached his hips. She slipped into the space between his thighs and she slightly lifted her height, so her brassiere-clad bust could rest on his covered crotch. Her eyes performed a coy exchange with his lower stomach, for a few seconds before they "shyly" glanced at his face. She was welcomed with the face of a man that thoroughly enjoyed this moment. There was a toothy, lascivious smile and a gleam in his eyes. She immediately picked up the over-abundance of heat that came from his larger form. Her nose didn't pick up any odor from Digger as she lain in this intimate position. In fact, he smelled clean and oddly like a man-made fragrance.

"Just in tha…"

The flesh that covered her biceps shivered at the feel of hardened and heated flesh.

"…right pos—

"Hands off," she commanded. Her shoulders performed a harsh shimmy, in effort to remove themselves from his clutches. She peered at each of his hands and then at his face. "Off!" she snipped, giving each of his hands a smack. "You cannot touch me unless I…"

Digger released a hard groan of disappointment as he let go of her.

"…tell you that you can touch me," she scolded him.

He sank back into the couch's back and huffed. A paw rubbed at his face. "Woman," he groaned. "Ya gonna be the death of me, if you don't start doin' somethin'."

"Well…" She pulled back. "…the only _'somethin'_ that you're gonna get from me is a lap dance," she explained to him. She grabbed onto his kneecaps. "If you were looking for something else, then you're barking up the wrong tree, Big Dog." She climbed to her feet and stood in between his thighs. She placed her hands on her hips and tossed him an expectant look. "So, what's it gonna be, Mister Digger?" she plainly asked him. "This lap dance or do you want me to leave and you can find yourself another dancer. Either way, I am going to leave this room with my three-hundred bucks." The Aussie tossed her a glower. But Kaia didn't appear to be bothered by his reaction.

Seconds turned into minutes and the stand-still remained strong. Kaia didn't have any qualms with facing the rejection from this guttersnipe brute. She also didn't care if Vegas Vinnie pitched a fit about 'an unsatisfied customer' and fired her, as a result. This wasn't her primary source of income anyway. If this gruff and tumble asshole wanted retribution, then he needed to handle it up with Vinnie and David.

The stand-still came to a complete halt at the sound of a huff and a groan. "Fuckin' women," was muttered before a song of creasing leather erupted. He gifted Kaia a look of displeasure. "Fuckin'…" His words dissolved into incoherent mumbles. His hands were tossed in the air. "…Hop on," he mumbled.

' _Hop… On?'_ The vivid description caused the woman to snort and giggle. Once her laughter died down, she turned away and walked away from him.

"HEY! WHAT-THE—

"I am going over to the radio to change the music!" she informed him, from over her right shoulder. "Hold ya horses!"

"Tha damn stereo has been touch more than me cock and it hasn't been paying you!" he shouted at her retreating back.

An unrefined snort came from her nose, which was followed the act of her subtle head shake. 'I just _haddd_ to get this rowdy and rude fucker as my first 'Presidential Suite' client,' she mused as she continued to saunter over to the entertainment center. As her stiletto-clad feet carried the rest of her frame across the suite, she felt the blanket of mild heat that came from his gazing. A pronounced swing was interjected into her swaying hips, as a result.

Once she arrived to the area, she decided to fix the room's light setting. It was too dark for both of their liking. Her fingertips fiddled with the plastic sliding levers and she made glimpses at various areas of the room while silently deciphering which setting was appropriate. After a stream of seconds passed and after subjecting the suite with random bursts of brightness or dimness, she discovered a suitable stance. She ended up finding the right ambiance after she powered off the wall sconces and casted the walls with veils of shadow. She glanced over at the sectional and at the impatient man, who was still muttering to himself. She snorted once again and turned to face the stereo system. She stopped the current round of music that was playing from the multiple speakers and she grabbed her music playing device. With a few swipes and a few pressed buttons, she returned the player onto the dock.

The suite's walls and the atmosphere became subjected to the sounds of a mechanical drum snare erupting. Kaia pulled away from the entertainment center by performing a few melodic, backward steps. She closed her eyes and slowly reared her head back.

 _"_ _You let me violate you…"_ was spilled from the speakers.

Her hands came to her stomach, where her fingers were splayed against the hot and soft flesh.

" _…_ _You let me desecrate you…"_

Her appendages performed a slow drag against her stomach, ascending to her diaphragm and to her pair of breasts. A ticklish but pleasurable sensation kissed at her skin.

 _"…_ _You let me penetrate you…"_

Her fingers reached up the back of her neck and she cupped.

 _"…_ _You let me complicate you…"_

Kaia glanced over her left shoulder. Her sight landed on the man that was still eyeing her with a mixture of annoyance and skepticism.

 _"…_ _Help me…"_

She pivoted on the balls of her stiletto-clad feet and she began walking away from the entertainment center. Her gawking was unwavering.

"… _Help me_ …"

Kaia watched his chin tilt and then his jaw as it twitch with contempt.

"… _Help me_ …"

"Am I gonna get…?" Digger arrogantly crowed.

"… _Help me get away from myself_ …"

"…me money's worth, now?!"

"… _I want to fuck you like an animal_ …"

Kaia didn't respond to Digger's whining statement. Once she entered the sectional's vicinity, the dancer invaded his personal bubble and climbed onto his lap. Her legs straddled his powerfully-built thighs and she sat down on his groin. Her hands snatched up the puffed-up leather that were beside his head. She drew her face closer, allowing her lips to lightly graze his left temple. Her hips grew a rhythmic action, which blended in with the music. Her hearing picked up the soft and sharp moans that came from his tightly-shut lips.

As she ground into his hidden point of arousal, her silk-covered center ran across the rough and hard fabric of his denim jeans. The rings that pierced her labia and the space right above her outer labia brashly rubbed against both her layer of skin and underwear, effectively arousing her clit. 'Shhhh… It,' she secretly moaned. Pleasure caused a breathy moan to fan his face.

She pulled her hips away from his crotch, making her lower her face. "Is this…?" she breathed into his left ear. The sensation of hardened and warm flesh returned, but this time it crawled up the backs of her thighs. "…what you've wanted?" she teased. She slightly turned her face away, so she could peered at his venturing hands. She brushed her lips against the outer shell of his ear. "Hands off," she demanded, in a soft but authoritative voice. There was a huff of breath and then a mirthless snicker.

"Fuckin' cock tease," he muttered. She giggled, in response.

Her fingers released the leather and smoothed down the wrinkles away. Her hands caressed the leather and traveled down to his shoulders. Her fingers made caressing swipes against the flesh-covered muscle and bone before making a detour in their journey. Fingertips sifted through the short, coarse strands that made up his muttonchops and sideburns. She viewed his reaction to her hands' comforting ministrations. The back of his head pressed against the sectional cushion and his chin lifted, exposing his throat. His imposing glare was disrupted by his own eyelids' volition. Her fingers slipped into his curly, brown mohawk. She played with the soft strands and lightly scratched at his exposed scalp. She listened to a heavy groan escaped from his throat.

"Fuckin' hell," moaned Digger.

Sharp pain was stabbed into her right buttock just as her hearing picked up the brash sound of skin slapping another's skin. She squeaked and flinched over him. Her right hand slipped from his curly crop of hair just to give his left earlobe a firm pinch, in retaliation.

"Did ya…" He paused and allowed a strong groan escaped his mouth. "Did ya think that would hurt me, love?" he teased. "Ya gotta do more than that tah me." A rough exhale escaped from his mouth.

Kaia removed her hands from his hair as she pressed her front against him. The speed and location for her hips' undulations became altered. Now, they were slow and off of his groin. Her hips and pelvis were grazing his tank top's surface. Her elbows rested on his shoulders and his head was caged in between her forearms. She brought her face close to his own. Sensing her near, he attempted to close the sliver of space that was in between their mouths. She teasingly pulled away. He unleashed a disapproving groan. She chuckled.

"Fuckin'— Two-hundred," he groaned. The second half of his statement was abrupt and minimal. "Two-hundred, love," he whimpered.

But the message was clear for Kaia.

The erotic hip-swaying faltered and then ceased. Surprise filled her, even though she shouldn't have been surprised by his proposal for sex.

"Two-hundred and we…" he breathed, his desperation for his cock's release was evident. "…We can have ourselves a good time," he proposed.

'A good ol' time, huh?' she said to herself. She watched his eyes flutter open and his sapphire-colored orbs come into view. The glint of an arrogant man was still embedded in them, but there hints of overwhelming need in them. A rippling wave of pressure was bred in the pit of her stomach, in response. The knot of pressure, then, splintered off and fragments slithered down in to her cunt. A dull ache kissed at her barely-covered sex. 'He's desperate… And you're creaming off of that. Such a sick puppy,' her conscience ribbed.

She drew her face closer. She was so close that she smelled the cheap champagne's scent on his breath and her nose occasionally grazed the tip of his own. His face invaded the space that was in between them. This time, she didn't pull away. Lips met and formed a light caress against each other.

Hands gripped the back of her thighs. The fingers squeezed at the curves and the muscles that lain underneath the layer of skin. There was a release. Thick and long digits were spread across the skin. A flimsy caress was placed before they began their journey, on her legs. The trip began at the back of her knees and traveled north.

"You have two problems, Sir," she confessed in a whisper against his lips.

"There's no problem that I can't fix," boasted Digger.

"I don't know about that, sugar," she whispered. "First problem is, I don't fuck for free…"

The hands' traveling came to an abrupt stop. His fingertips came to rest underneath the curve of her ass.

"…and your _second problem_ is the fact that we don't have enough time. Less than twenty minutes, actually," she confessed.

Digger pushed his head from out of her clutches. His fine features held a look of contempt. "Wah are ya—

"I'm talking about you getting your jollies off, Sir," she sarcastically clarified.

The look of contempt magnified. A sound that resembled a grunt came from his mouth. "I just gave you three-hundred dollars—

"And the lap dance in here costs two-hundred and twenty-five dollars," she pointed out.

"So considah the seventy-five bucks as yah fee!" he scowled.

"No… _Unless_ you add in _additiona_ l seven-hundred and fifty dollars to it," she smartly stated.

"What?!" he harshly grunted. His hands clasped her waist in a tight hold. "What do yah mean that I owe you seven-hundred dollahs?! You just said that—

"I want six-hundred for the fuck and the hundred and fifty is the fee for the _second_ _dance_ , in here. In case you have forgotten, we have less than a half-hour left…" She glimpsed at her thighs and she returned her gaze at him. "…And judging by the stone that's been poking me, you'll want to _savor the experience_."

"Bloody…" growled Digger. His head tilted forward. His face became perfectly aligned with her bound cleavage. Gusts of hot, dewy air fanned her chest while his facial hair stabbed at her flesh. He expelled a gust of breath, out in frustration. "Wha makes you…" His head rose. A pair of blue orbs surveyed her face. "…worth six-hundred bloody dollahs, mmm?! I can go down there and get one of those Sheilas down there to have a root wit me and without…"

Kaia stared at the uncouth Australian as he continued to rant about the stipulations that she recently announced. She eyed the scene and found it to be… Adorable.

And, she also knew about the other thing for the irate Aussie.

Despite the snarling lips, the flushed face and the indignant tone in his voice, she knew that he didn't want a rut with another woman. His hands' ministrations told her the truth. He kept a firm hold onto her waist. It was as if he believed that she would float away, if he let go. With every centimeter of movement that was committed from her, he forced her to stay stationary.

"…givin' me lip about—

"Seven-hundred and fifty dollars. That's my final offer," she reported with a sense of finality.

"Seven-hundred and fifty—

"Yes. _Seven-hundred_ … And fifty dollars. I'm not bargaining…" She shook her head. "I'm not budging, Digger. Either put up or shut up…" Her lips stopped speaking and puckered, before handing his lips a kiss. Her plump layers of flesh then lined his jawline with kisses as they ascended up to his left earlobe. Her ass settled back down on his denim-covered hardness and proceeded to grind down on his tortured prick. Once arriving to his earlobe, both rows of teeth clamped down on the flap of skin. A fierce groan escaped from him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands clasped onto her shoulders from behind. Her tongue licked the sight to soothe the sting. Her lips nibbled for a second and released the earlobe. "You know that you want me," she whispered in his ear. She gave his cheek a kiss. "And you know that I will give you your money's worth—

"Damn right yah are," he growled into her shoulder before his teeth clamped down.

After a moment of silence, she hummed, "So…" She pressed her face into his sideburns. "…what's the verdict?" To give him an incentive, her hidden cunt applied a slow rub against the hard bulge that was in the front of his jeans while her mouth fiddled with his ear and neck.

A few minutes later, she received his answer. She heard a few rushed and shallowed breaths before there was a short "Fuck" from him. She didn't care if he was referring to the act or if he was venting his frustration, but she knew that she had his answer.


	2. Chapter 2: Services Rendered

**Author's Note:** *waves* Hey-hey! How are y'all guys doing?!

So... Okay... Here's the thing: I've decided to split this short story up... Again. But, it's only because of a suggestion that was made by my mother.

Ma-Dukes felt that I should place the smut scenes in a separate chapter for the folks that feel squeamish or uncomfortable with reading graphic, sex scenes.

So, I did... And here it is!

I've made the "Mature" part of this story into another chapter for the folks that want/don't want to read the smutty part.

The third (and the final) chapter will contain the ending.

With that being said... Let's get on with it, shall we?

 **WARNING:** This story is Rated M/NC-17/even XXX, if you want to go there. **NSFW** (unless you work in a private office/you have a cool-ass boss/you are your own boss... If that it is the case, then "Go 'head witcho bad-ass, self-secured self!") **Non-Canon. Very Adult Language. Strong Sexual and Graphic Content. Characters are OOC** in this story.

 **Disclaimer:** With the exception of the O/Cs, I don't own shit. They belong to DC Comics.

To the people who have left reviews, following this story or even favoriting this story: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

To the readers, who were recently introduced to my stories: thank you for taking the time to read them.

I feel so indebted to you all.

Please leave reviews, if you want to leave one.

Once again, thank you.

* * *

"—have until 1:40 and then we're knockin' on this door…." The security guard peered over her left shoulder and into the suite. His eyes performed a quick assessment before his gaze returned to her face. He slightly leaned forward. In a hushed tone, he uttered, "…Vinnie really don't like this guy and he wants him out of the club as soon as possible. He told me to tell you that if you can get him out quicker, then do it."

She nodded. "I'll try," Kaia innocently told the guard. She slipped out of the small space between the doorframe and the suite's door. Her left hand began to shut the door. "I'll try and see how it goes," she reaffirmed.

"Alright, ma'am. Take care of yourself around that one," the guard informed her. "If he does something—

"Yes. Yes. I'll tell you," she said softly as she nodded her head. Then without waiting for a response, she closed the door. Her right set of fingers reached for the steel level that belonged to the doorknob's lock and with a flick of her fingers, it became engaged. The clicking noise appeared to have echoed throughout the room despite the comfortable loud music. 'Maybe it is in my head.' She sighed and gave the wooden frame a gentle head butt. 'Can't believe that I'm about to do this shit,' she silently concluded.

The unrefined, Australian rogue released a "Took yah long enough".

Her eyes peered at the door for a few heartbeats before she casually spun around, placing her back to the door. She peered at Digger, who was still seated in his assigned spot, now shirtless and with his jeans unfastened. Despite being over twenty feet away, she still felt a reaction from his glaring.

"Whatta ya waitin' for? Come ovah here," ordered Digger as his left hand rubbed at his thigh.

Kaia pushed herself off of the door and sauntered across the suite to stand in between his opened legs. She surveyed the big lug as he sat upright and brought himself closer to her legs. Blunt fingers grasped at the layers of the dress' soft material. She watched him give her outfit the once-over.

"Dun' know why ya bother tah put yah dress back on," muttered Digger as he eyed the ruby-colored fabric. His left hand took a palm-full of chiffon and brought it to his nose. A few whiffs were made before he carelessly released the fabric. "Yah gonna take it back off anyway," he declared as he created a wider berth in the dress' natural split. He slipped his left hand inside of the gap and allowed the dress to envelope around his forearm.

There was a twinge of pleasure against her skin, a millisecond later, along with the sensation of callused fingertips caressing the warm skin on her thighs. "Mmmm," she hummed, savoring the experience as it unfolded. A hearty inhale and then a gusty exhaled from her nostrils, had followed. Her eyelids fluttered. "I…" she sighed. "I wanted them to think that I didn't complete my job, which was why the second dance was needed-d-d—Ah!" A ripple of pleasure kissed her, in the heated epicenter that was in between her thighs. The same blunt fingertips traced her sex's cleft while having the thin lace fabric in between them. Her head reared back, making her face point to the ceiling. Her fingers gathered up the fabric that covered her hips and they squeezed out in frustration. She wanted to touch him, but couldn't find the gumption to follow through.

"Ya were saying, love," she heard Digger say into her thighs, teasing her and letting her know that he was aware of her arousal.

His teasing lilt managed to cut a little bit at the sex-inspired, fog that was clouding her mind. Her eyelids parted into narrow slits and exposed her view to the ceiling. "I," she sighed. She gathered her thoughts as several short breaths escaped her mouth. "I… I slipped it bbbbaaaacckkk…" Her voice became dismembered and chopped into several whimpers. Her cunt received another carnal gift from his talented fingers, when they flicked at her piercing, without the barrier of lace. The pleasure caused her body to flinch.

"Someone's been playin' and teasin' 'ith me," he taunted while his fingers continued to strum pleasure in her cunt. "Ya wettah than the Niagara Falls." His face drew close to her right thigh, where his lips placed a kiss on the inside. "I betcha…" His lips planted another firm kiss in a higher location. "...you taste just as sweet," he spoken into her heated and inflamed skin.

A second later, Kaia unleashed a pregnant and full moan, when his lips latched onto her pierced sex and gifted her with desire. Her hands lost their reservations and reached for the back of his head, where her fingers clasped locks of his curls. There was a silent urging from her hands for Digger to delve deeper and to unleash his ferocious hunger for her 'sweetness'. He answered her silent request, seconds later, when she felt his broad tongue slip in the crease between hairless lips. His appendage made thorough swipes against her pink folds, drawing more of her nectar into his mouth. There were appreciative groans from the mysterious Australian, the vibrations from his sounds reached her hardened nub of nerves. "FFFFFFFF-Fuck!" she ferociously gasped. Kaia wanted more. Her left leg subconsciously draped itself over his bulky right shoulder and the toe of her shoe came to rest against the small of his back. Her hands tried to push his probing mouth and tongue into her snatch, to reach the aching points that were buried in her sheath. "Come on… Come on, baby," she moaned. "L-Lick this pussy. Get in there," she sighed, encouraging him.

A drawn-out growl was made against her slicked cunt, in response. The tip of his intriguing tongue found the once-hidden treasure that now protruded from underneath the flap of skin. Digger's tongue performed a series of rapid flicks against the underside of her nub. His lips then lured the cluster of skin into his mouth and fiercely suckled. Her clit released gratifying throbs, in gratitude. "D-D-Digger," she moaned while her body released shivers. As soon as his name fell from her lips, an abrupt ending came crashing down. The heat and the wetness from his mouth were suddenly ripped away from her. Her eyes snapped open and she peered down at the man who responsible for the sudden occurrence. Dark brown eyes were greeted by a delectable sight. She took in the appearance of a flustered face. His blue eyes possessed a lusty darkness in them. His nostrils were flared while his slicked lips were slightly sucked into his mouth.

Digger removed his lips from their hold, only to growl out "Git ya gear off and lay down". His hands reached up to her ass and gave her cheeks a firm squeeze. "Go on," he urged, right before he gave her ass a pair of smacks. His hands released their hold. His left hand slithered out of her dress. His right hand made a detour on their journey. It found the curve that made up the back of her draping knee. He gripped her leg while his lips planted a kiss on her flesh and a rough nip. He tossed her a look as he guided her leg from off of his shoulder. "Make it quick…" Digger pulled away. "…The quicker ya are…" Then he reclined his back against the sectional's cushions. "...the quicker that I can make ya scream me name!" he boasted.

Once she had control of both of her legs, she began to follow the Aussie's direct orders. Her fingers sought after the straps to her dress to peel them from her shoulders. Her hands pushed the soft fabric from off of her chest and down to her hips. The gathered material was stripped off of her lower body, where it came to rest around her ankles. Now, she was only clad in her bra and her ill-arranged underwear. Her hands slipped behind her back and her fingers feverishly attacked the plastic clasp of her bra's straps. She found her release from the self-imposed confinement, a few seconds later. Her fingers removed the article from off of her breasts and tossed it to the floor. Her fingers, then, grabbed onto the elastic band of her underwear. The skimpy pair of panties were stretched and pried away from her wet cunt. The sounds of a shook belt buckle filled her ears as she made the move to bend over. She paused her movements. She peered over to Digger and found him in the midst of his own act of disrobing. He was slightly raised off of the couch. His hands were pushing his jeans and underwear from off his hips. Her lips twitched and a slight smile formed. She resumed with stripping her legs of the panties. After the pair of underwear met the end of their journey, she stepped out of them, as well as, for her discarded dress.

Kaia's eyes were automatically drawn to the prick that was exposed and casually resting against Digger's stomach. 'Oh… Shit,' her awestruck brain whimpered. She was struck with multiple signs of appreciation and desire. There were waves of humidity being secreted from her skin. More blood rushed into her already-inflamed and aroused pussy, causing her lips to twitch with anticipation. A short, breathy moan was spilled from her slightly-parted lips, which came from her heaving chest. 'His arms weren't the only big guns that he carried,' she silently mused as she continued to eye-fuck his hardened member.

He was a wielder of the type of pricks that she desired the most: thick, long and uncircumcised. He, she quickly guessed, was carrying close to nine inches of hardness that held a thickness that span up to three inches. His dick held a burgundy-hued blush against its sensitive skin. The tip of his glans made an appearance as it peeked from beneath the fleshy curtain of his foreskin. The translucent stream of fluid that was his pre-cum was a steady spillage from his almost-concealed tip.

A hand drifted down to the base and then stroke the turgid shaft, spreading its nectar on the the skin. Fingers reached the shaft's bottom again and provided the cock with a little teasing wiggle. "Come on now, girl…"

Kaia's brown eyes focused on the muttonchops-adorned face that belonged to Digger. His eyes leveled a lustful glare while a lopsided grin covered his lips as they spoke.

"…Come and git what's comin' to ya," he teased. "Make me not regret givin' ya me money."

A shivering whimper came from her lips. She made a trio of steps before coming to a pause. She took note of her trembling legs. 'I haven't even fucked him and my legs are fuckin' shaking!'

"Come on, darlin'. Come and git what's comin' to ya," he crooned, once more.

Feeling like a fawn that just learned how to walk, she resumed with her stroll. She was a few inches away from approaching the lust-driven Aussie, when her eyes accidentally scanned the windows that were behind the sectional. She was hit by a barrage of thoughts. 'Sex… Smell… Vinnie… Half…Vinnie…' The image of Vinnie's sweat-covered face entered her mind. '…Hide the smell….' V and the dancer's declaration of being Vinnie's watch-dog, followed. '…Open the windows. Hide the smell…'

"Ugh, Jesus-fuckin'—Where are ya off to now?!"

Kaia's stiletto-clad feet had taken to the end of the couch and then around the edges. Once she was in the back of the long sectional, she traveled to a set of windows that was behind it.

"Wah… What are ya doin' now?!" she heard Digger groaned.

She approached a window and her fingers unlatched the fastening, before she pushed on the panes. With a slight screeching wail, the window was cracked open. A gust of semi-chilly, polluted Gotham City air struck her face before entering the room. She pulled away and walked to the closed window that was next to it. Her fingers performed the same tasks and soon the window was cracked open.

"Why are ya openin' tha windows for?!"

"Because I don't want the room smelling like sex by the time we are done in here," she informed him as she approached the third window. She glanced over her left shoulder at the Aussie, who was peering at her from over the edge of the sectional. She glanced at the window. "After we leave here…" Her fingers pushed at the lock mechanism. "…Vinnie, that fat-greasy fuck is going to…" Her fingers released the hook from its latch. A sharp clicking noise entered the room just as she spoke. "…send one of the dancers up here. She's a snitch, really. She will tell on us, if it means to give her a few dollars…" Her right hand lain flat against the window and she began to push. "…She'll check to see if we've fucked in here."

"Why?" queried Digger.

"For every… _Activity_ … That goes on in here, Vinnie always takes a cut. It could be anything: girls making a little bit of money by doing hair and makeup on the other girls, Vinnie takes a percentage of the profits. If some girls are selling Avon and Mary Kay to any of the girls in this club, Vinnie takes a cut. If a bouncer is selling bootleg movies and CDs during his breaks, in the parking lot, then Vinnie takes a cut. But that asshole mainly focuses on taking from us girls, at the end of the night. For the girls who just dance in this club, he takes a small percentage of their profits. And for the girls who are fucking, it doesn't matter if a girl is hooking in the private rooms, or, in here, he will take a cut out of our earnings. And I…" She watched the window open, until a wide berth was formed between the pane and the frame. "…don't plan on giving him my share," she confessed.

There was contemplative grunt. "Well, don't open up any more windows, ya hear? It'll be freezin' in here, in no time," scolded Digger.

Kaia pulled away from the window and then she made her way back to the ornery yet intriguing, Digger. Without any pretense and hesitation, she climbed onto the man's lap. She felt his curious hands on her, immediately. They cupped her round hips. She pressed her nude front against him. Despite complaining about the potential cold environment, his body felt hot. Her elbows rested on his shoulders and her hands clutched onto the couch's headrest. She drew her lips to his left ear. "Are you cold?" she whispered into his ear, teasing him. Her lips puckered and then kissed his jawline. "Don't worry, baby…" Her right hand released the cushion and slipped in between their bodies. Her fingers grazed his taut frame as they descended. "…I know how…" Her fingertips lightly bumped into the thicken flesh of his sex. She heard his grunt as she felt his hips flinch underneath her bottom. "…to warm you up…" Once his cock's base was secured in her hand, she guided him to her cunt's entrance. Her hand forced the tip of his glans to kiss her sheath. She heard his chest take in a breath. His hands tightened their hold on her waist. Her ego received a little boost, from knowing the fact that she caused that reaction. "I can give you a…" She lowered herself down on his cock. His thick glans was pushed past her slicked entrance and enveloped by her wet heat. Both dancer and client unleashed moans upon the insertion. Her right hand returned to the cushion, where a tight grip was applied. Her face nuzzled into the slope that was made by his neck and left shoulder. She lowered her ass down onto his lap, effectively drawing the rest of his shaft into her gash. A ripple of intense satisfaction ripped through her cunt and pelvis. She moaned into his skin. "Fuck, baby," she whimpered. "God, you're big," she moaned.

A series of trembles plagued her body, causing for her cunt to feel every bit of Digger's cock. He was able to fulfill every expectation that she hoped for his member. His thick and long prick was able to spread her wide and to strike every niche inside of her. Her long-neglected sheath erratically clench at the intruding figure, out of both excitement and in rejection. There was a strain of discomfort that managed to attach itself to the streams of pleasurable throbs that were created from this union.

"Ah fuck… Move, darlin'," she heard his voice gasped.

In response, her hips released a series of slow winds against his groin, causing his nestled cock to strike and scraped against every centimeter of her cunt's walls. Her spread sex and piercings ground against his groin and his sacs. There was a sensation that was so intense that it bordered on discomfort. Her fingers provided the leather with a tighter grasp. There was a tighter grip on her hips, as well. A harsh-sounding groan came from the prick's owner. Her face felt a shift in the air and a graze from his facial hair. Her eyes opened and noticed her partner was resting his head against the couch. His eyes were closed while there was a pronounced crease in his brow. His pink lips were slightly parted and his jaw lost its rigidness. Her left hand released the headrest and clasped the right side of his jaw. Her lips drew a line of kisses along his left jawline and then planted a kiss against his opened lips. She felt the tip of his tongue burrow its way into her mouth. Her tongue met his, halfway on his journey. As their tongues clashed, her hips' pace became fierce and fast. Her inflamed pussy made frenetic thrusts against his hair-covered groin. Pleasure caused her to rip her lips away from his probing mouth, so a pair of moans could fall from her mouth. Her head sank backwards and exposed her throat to Digger's mouth. "Mmmm," she loudly groaned, before tucking her bottom lip into her mouth.

"Feels like heaven, love," she heard gasped into her right ear.

Then all of a sudden, the intense pleasure ceased and Kaia found herself laying on the sectional. 'Wha…' she silently whimpered as the fog began to clear from her head. Her eyes landed their sight on the man that was kneeling in between her legs. He was gazing at her face while possessing a smirk on his own. "What? Why ya—

"Because…" His hips surged forward in the form of a sharp snap. His cock nudged against the entrance to her womb. The suite was decorated with the sound of her moans. He relished the feel of her taut pussy against his cock, with her erratic tremors. His teeth ground against each other to keep the moans from spilling out of his mouth. A throaty grunt did manage to escape. His sight venture away from her face and down to the apex of her thighs, where he viewed his cock's ejection from her channel. His thick and flushed skin was glistening from her cream, under the lights in the suite. His eyes took in the sight of the inner pink folds of flesh that made up her pussy, as he slithered out of her sheath. His cock twitched in disagreement and in need. He grabbed a hold of the shaft and stroked at the drenched member. The glans guided over to her seam, where it began to tease her by tracing the slicken crease. He watched her lower body wiggle and writhe against the couch, trying to encourage his member to re-insert itself.

"Digger," she moaned, seconds later. She sounded demure and submissive, but there was a sex-starved entity lurking beneath the surface. 'Come… _Onnn_!' she silently groaned. She viewed the work that his hand was committing on his cock, and indirectly, on her pussy. "Digger, please," she softly whined.

There was a stream of gloating snickering from him. "Tell me what ya want, love," he taunted. His cock's tip playfully nudged at her piercings and protruding clitoris.

A hiss and a wiggle from her hips were released from her. "I want you to fuck me," she groaned, out of frustration. She lifted her head off of the cushion and she peeped at his roaming prick. "You've been whining about wanting to fuck me since I've got here and now you're playing hard to get." The back of head returned to the cushion. "Now, who's the fucking cock-tease?" she quipped. A snickering fell from her.

Digger joined in with her laughter. "So, ya want to have a root with me?" His cock continued to run along her drenched seam, stroking the flames of her arousal. He glanced down at himself before peeping her face to notice the look of annoyance. "Do ya?"

"If that means that I wanna fuck, then _yes_! _I want to root_ … Rut… Fuck… Bang… Copulate… _Make coitus_ with you! Just… Stick your dick back in and get this show back on the road!" she clarified with a groan.

There was another round of snickering from the naked Aussie. "Well, if ya want to, then put me cock in ya," he growled. His hands each grabbed the backs of her knees and guided her legs to drape over his forearms. In this new arrangement, his new conquest felt her ass lift off of the couch's cushions and her legs were widely spread.

Kaia gave his smug face one last glimpse before she lifted her head, neck and shoulders off of the cushion again, so she could stare down at their point of potential union. Her right hand left its resting place to slip in between their bodies and to travel down to his stroking cock. Her fingers curled around the base of his hard member and gave it an appreciative stroke.

"GGGGrrrrrrrmmmmm…" Seconds later, she felt his bearded face nuzzle into her neck. He continued to emit a soothing purr into her skin.

Her right hand gave his prick several strokes before she guided his glans to her awaiting sheath. The same ring of fire was waiting for her, when she slipped his wide tip into her cunt and past its entrance. But the discomforting sensation disappeared as soon as Digger's hips snapped forward and allowed his cock to be submerged into her cunt. A whining moan left her mouth just as a thick band of pressure was collected in the pit of her stomach. A gust of moist, hot hair was breathed into her neck while a husky moan was heard by her ears. The sounds of his fingers squeezing onto the cushions, filled her ears soon after.

"Bettah now, woman?" he rasped into her neck.

"Y-Yeah," she whimpered.

Kaia felt his cock moved again, when he slid out of her pocket at a snail's pace. The pressure that was nestled in her stomach traveled into her pelvis, only to return a second later just as his prick slipped back inside of her pussy. Her entire body flinch upon the pleasure and discomfort that came with his thrust. A whimper was made. Her arms wrapped around his waist and clutched onto his back. Her manicured fingernails dug into his flesh. She felt his body shift and his cock withdraw. A deep and slow thrust was committed a few milliseconds later. His cock managed to reach and touch many pockets of pleasure inside of her. His hair-covered groin ground against her inflamed and sensitive sex before withdrawing again and then plunging deeply into her again. "Dig… Digger," she softly moaned as she was submerged under a wave of carnal satisfaction.

The rugged and mysterious Australian's hips found a consistent rhythm, soon afterwards. They provided his cock with force that created slow-paced strokes that managed to deeply bury his member into her warmth. His fat glans would find the entrance to her cervix with every thrust and would give a gentle nudge. His hanging sacs would slam against her cunt with every snap of his hips. Every so often, his hips would take a reprieve. After his cock would become immerse in her warmth, he pressed his groin against her aroused cunt and clit. His own hips would slowly roll against her, so they both felt stimulated in every niche. It was during one of his slow winds, when he felt her unraveling around his prick.

The Presidential Suite was decorated with the voracious sounds of her moans and keen squeals. "FFFFFFFFFFFFF…Uck! D-Dig! D-Digger! Dig… Fuck! Baby… Baby… Right there! Digger! D-Digger! Dig—

She turned her head and buried her face into his sweat-slicked shoulder, where she unleashed the rest of her moans. Every muscle in her body because taut and every limb shook from exertion. She felt her pussy desperately grasp onto his roving prick, as she experienced her release. A sloppy saliva trail was made against her skin, starting from her neck and along her jawline. A strong hold was placed on the underside of her jaw. Her face forcefully turned to his awaiting mouth. His broad tongue lapped up her chin and bottom lip before his mouth was planted down on her lips. His invasive appendage pushed its way into her mouth and goaded her tongue to spar.

Kaia felt the energy in Digger shift inside of him. The calm was gone and was replaced with a raging desperation. His throat released a steady growl while his lips continued to dole out rough kisses. His thrusts had gone from deep and slow to swiftly-paced with high-velocity collisions between their bodies. The walls began to become cluttered with the sounds of their flesh slapping against each other and with their sounds of appreciation. The leather cried out with every inch of movement.

"Ah fuck," she heard Digger groaned against her lips.

His lips kissed onto her mouth before his teeth latched onto her chin. He kept his teeth biting down as a gruff-sounding groan was spilled from him. A few seconds later, the groan had simmered down into a series of whimpers. She noticed the shift in the reception to her pleasure, courtesy of his hips' ministrations. The steady stream of pressurized pleasure had splintered off into bursts of mild satisfaction. The consistent fast and furious pace dwindled down to a series of erratic thrusts that were gentler than their predecessors. There was a full-body shudder in between her legs, which was followed by a spillage of warmth inside of her. He gradually came to a still. His jaw released her chin. The tip of his tongue lapped at the site of injury.

He bathed her chin with his ragged, warm breaths before he uttered, "How long do ya think we have?"

Even though she was still feeling the 'warm and fuzzies' from her orgasm, she understood the intention behind his question. She released several hard breaths and ran her hand through her now-frizzy hair. "I don't know," she sighed. "Maybe… Maybe forty minutes," she hurriedly concluded. She looked to him. "W-Why? You're ready again?" In response, she felt his cock twitch inside of her cunt. A short moan escaped her mouth.

"Gimme a few," he growled before reaching down for her mouth.

Kaia felt his cock slip from her fold and then rest on her mons Venus, leaving a stream of wetness from their union in its wake.

Once their lips parted, Digger breathed, "In the meantime, why don't ya give me a wristy…"

Her brow scrunched up as the confusion settled in. 'A _'_ _what'_?'

"…or a gobby, in the mean time?" He didn't bother to respond to her look of confusion or answer the obvious question that was on her mind. Instead, the semi-naked, behemoth gave her a one-sided kiss and then he pulled away from her, while releasing his hold on her legs.

Relief from the tension filled the backs of her knees and her thighs, once they were free from his firm hold. Each of her hands grabbed onto a knee and proceeded to stretch out her legs, chasing away the tightness in her limbs.

"Enough with ya game-playing, darlin'. Time's a-wastin' and I still haven't receive me money's worth yet," stated the Aussie, minutes later.

In response, her knees parted and she stared at Digger's profile, through the gap that was formed. " _I'm coming, honey_!" she announced in a sarcastically-syrupy-sweet tone. She sat upright and swung her legs over the edge of the cushion. With her feet planted on the wooden floor, a rush of fluid was secreted onto the inside of her thighs. Her left set of fingers slipped in between her firm thighs and collected some of the moisture. 'Thank you, Goddess Depo for all of the blessings that you've granted to me,' she said to herself. She glanced over her right shoulder and at the small giant of a man that sat next to her. "You must've been pent up, I see," she teased him with a soft smile. She pulled her fingers away and brought them to her lips as she eyed the expression of mild irritation on his face. She licked her fingertips clean, taking note of the bitter and salty taste. She watched his gaze take in the act.

A smile touched his lips. "If ya enjoyed that, then y'all definitely enjoy where it came from," Digger stated with a wag of his flaccid member. A soft snickering erupted from his smiling lips.

Kaia rolled her eyes and shook her head in result. She lifted off of the couch and teetered over to Digger's parted legs. She slipped down to her knees. "Alright, stand up," she politely ordered as her hands clenched each knee. She took note of the mild level of confusion that covered his face. Unlike him, she decided to explain. "I want you to fuck my mouth…" With interest blazing in her eyes, she watched the Aussie's confusion evaporate and the sight of unbridled delight grow upon his features. "…ever since most of you guys love that shit," she further explained. "So…" her hands lifted off of his knees. "…get your ass up and give me what I want," she teased.

A growl-like laughter was spilled from his throat. "So, ya want to give me a nasty little gobby, eh?" he groaned with a lecherous flair to his voice.

'Gob—So, that's what that is,' she concluded. 'I—Uh, never mind.' She nodded her head. "Yes," she reaffirmed. A smile touched her lips. "I want to give you a…" In her best Australian accent-impersonation, she said, "… _a nasty little gobby_ ," which sounded more like a weak Irish accent.

"Yah impression sounded like shit," he quipped before cackling.

"Yeah-yeah-yeah," she grumbled. "Get your big ass up, Aussie."

With a huff, Digger lifted off of the couch and stood in front of her. Her eyes surveyed the half-flaccid meat that hung between his thighs. Her right hand grabbed at the base and held it up for her observation. He was slightly erect and hot in her hand. Her eyes caught sight of a black splotch on the underside of his shaft. 'Wait. What… _What is that_?' When she first saw it, close to thirty minutes ago, she thought it was a figment of her imagination. But now, as she kneeled in front of him, she saw it again. She lifted his cock away from her face and she exposed its underside. She was met with a tattoo. It was vertical, which corresponded with the length of his cock. It was crude and possibly committed by an unprofessional. 'Perhaps, by himself?' She looked into his mirthful eyes. "Why did you put the word 'God' on your dick?" she asked with high amusement.

"Because," he sighed. "Me've been fucked by Him so many times that I felt like someone else should, too," was his answer. She ended up rolling her eyes to the sound of his laughter.

With her right hand still guiding his prick to face north, she drew her lips to the sensitive ring of flesh that surrounded the base of his shaft. She nibbled at the thin skin and formed strong suckles against the flesh. Her tongue lapped up the flushed areas, soothing the stinging. Her flattened tongue licked a solitary trail against the underside of his member. Her fingers pulled back the thick flesh that was his foreskin, revealing his glans. A sloppy lick was applied to the bulbous cap before she sucked it into her mouth. Her hearing picked up his sharp inhale. The right set of fingers loosened their reins on his shaft and drifted down to his large sacs, where they tantalized the appendages.

"Mmmm, fuck…" he whispered.

Her dark brown eyes peeped at his face and discovered his expression. He appeared to be in deep concentration. His brow held a deep crease while his orbs were focused intently on her. His tongue kept licking at his bottom lip. She gave him a sly wink with her left eye. She peered at his pelvis. Her left fingers wrapped around his base. 'Time to give him his money's worth,' she reminded herself. Her lips slipped off of his glans and she gave the tip a lick. Without warning, she gave his entire length a lick and then she swallowed his cock.

Digger's reaction was instantaneous. A strong flinch ripped through his body while an unrestrained moan fell from his mouth. His hands found their ways into her hair and his fingers squeezed at the back of her head. "F-Fuck," he moaned. His head sank backwards. "Fuckin' girl."

Her grasping hand ejected Digger's now-hardened member from out of her mouth. There was an un-ladylike gasp from her mouth. Watery eyes spotted the prick's appearance. It was sopping wet with her saliva and flushed with a shade of maroon. The sight excited and aroused her. Her fingers peeled back the foreskin and exposed his hyper-sensitive glans. Lips and her tongue gave it adoration, which left the Aussie gasping and his thighs shaking. She gave his face another glance before she deep-throated his hard prick once again. In reaction, his hips snapped forward, causing his member to wedge down into her tight cavity. Her esophagus closed around his glans, which also obstructed her air pathways. With a skin-tingling gagging noise, she pulled his member from out of her mouth. Her left hand performed a series of repetitive and hasty pumps to his shaft, with her fingers making swipes at his glans. Her mouth found her way to his balls.

A strangled gasp erupted into the suite. "K-K-Kai…. Kaia," he moaned.

The sudden display of vulnerability caused her to spit out his testicle and peered northwards. Rather than her vision meeting with his face, she came upon his stubble-aligned throat. It led her to believe that his voice's submission was an involuntary act rather than some calculated notion. It made her pussy wetter than before. 'I'm gonna fuck the shit out of him,' she proclaimed as soft as a whisper. Her body released an enticing shiver, at the notion. Her lips suckled on the glans while her hands pumped at his length. Lips pulled away and her eyes landed on the underside of his chin. "Hey, captain," she flirtatiously called out.

Digger's head snapped forward at an aggressive speed. It was as if he was pulled out of a mind-numbing magic spell. His darkened blue eyes twitched in their sockets and peered down at her.

"Are you ready to fuck my mouth, now?" she teased. She didn't expect an answer. Her lips gave his glans a kiss. She gazed into his eyes. "Don't disappointment, Aussie," she announced in a sultry tone. "I want this more than you, honey." With that said, his cock became enveloped by her eager mouth. As the glans nudge at her throat's opening, she took in a deep breath and pulled him in. The grip that was on the back of her head became stronger and tighter. His hips snapped forward while his hands forced her face to smash into his pelvis. There was a seductive rolling his hips. She listened to his growl-like moans and murmured proclamations, which followed.

She held out for a solid minute before the need for oxygen became too powerful to ignore anymore. Her right and left hand grasped his hips before she clasped onto his wrists. She gave a few warning tugs to them. She hoped that Digger would be able to decipher them. 'The last thing that I want to die from is choking on a dick.' Fortunately for the woman, he did. Another heaving, wet gasp came from her mouth as soon as he was ejected. Her fingers wrapped around his member and commenced stroking him with languid pumps. Her lips found their way back to his tip. Her tongue licked lazy circles along the surface.

"Ahhh—Come on and take me cock in your mouth again," groaned Digger. He gave the top of her head a subtle wiggle. "Come on. Come on and give…" Once she complied with his naughty demand, a bellowing groan filled the air. "That's it, love!"

Kaia pulled away to suck up some oxygen, a minute later. Her hand gave Digger's prick a few more strokes before she went back for more. His hips began a rhythm while his member twitched against her squeezing throat. She reared back before she could feel the heaviness inside of her lungs. Her hand gifted his dick a few more stokes before she allowed her mouth to lavish attention on him. The grip that was on the back of her head had become stronger.

"Aaa… Me's gonna give it tah ya, love," came bursting from his mouth, several seconds later, in a husky growl.

Her left hand felt his balls flinch against her palm. She removed her hold from off of his hanging sacs and grabbed the base of his cock. Without warning, she spilled his member from her mouth with a harsh-sounding gasp stitched into the departure. Watery eyes surveyed the saliva-adorned prick. Her left hand glided along the surface.

"Aaaa…" gasped Digger as he faced the ceiling. His fingertips absent-mindedly grazed circles into his nipples. "…Put ya mouth back on me—

"No," she informed him, with her tone sounding a bit hoarse. She took in a deep breath and noticed the flimsy flutter that erupted in her chest. Her right hand doled out a few slow pumps to his cock's shaft. She stared up at his throat and watched his Adam's apple repetitively bob with every one of his swallows. "I have other plans for you," she explained. She gave his muscled stomach a kiss and a nibble. "Maybe the next time, I'll give you what you want." Her fingers played with the exposed bulbous cap of his member. Her hearing picked up the family of shuddering, light moans from his body.

His broad chest expanded and an audible inhale was made. On the gusty exhale, Digger's head slunk forward. His cerulean eyes landed on her and gifted her with steely gaze. His parted lips revealed series of shuddering moans. His tongue licked the bottom lip before he said, "D-D-Doesn't mattah tah me…" he informed her, in the form of a groan. "Just help me get me kit off".

A teasing smile touched her lips. She glanced at her pleasuring hand as it pumped at his member. "Follow me," she instructed as she returned her gaze to his eyes. She released his prick and then stood up to her feet. She took a soft hold on his right hand and led him away from his former seat. Once she arrived to the edge of the long chaise lounge that was attached to the sectional's end, she released his hand and gave him an order. "Lay down," she said in a neutral tone before taking a step off to the side. She watched the physically-imposing Digger followed her instruction just as a smoldering groan escaped from his chest.

The brash Australian settled onto the plush, leather-bound cushion without reservation or hesitance. His calves, ankles and feet, which were shrouded in his clothes, as well as, his boots were draped over the edge of the lounge chair, his feet planted on the floor. His arms were raised and bent at their elbows, while his palms served as makeshift pillows for the back of his head. His handsome face was flushed and held a thin layer of sheen, from his sweat. There was a sense of smugness that was carried, as well. His orbs were locked on the naked dancer. "Come on," he crooned. "Me still haven't gotten me money's worth," he taunted.

A soft snort and a smile came from Kaia before she joined the mysterious 'Presidential Suite' client. Using cautious steps, her trembling legs climbed over Digger's legs and then she straddled his hips.

"Go on," he softly groaned as she settled on his groin.

She gave him one last glimpse before her sight drifted down to his hair-covered stomach. Her right hand slipped in between both bodies and found his cock. She held onto the base and then she lowered herself down, returning his hardness into her wet warmth. Whimpers came from her parted lips as she was welcomed by the gratifying feelings that his dick brought forth. The dancer and newly-formed 'lady-companion' didn't rest for long. With her palms planted on his strong abdominals, her hips created slow rolls against him and causing his nestled hardness to inflict pleasure through her walls. Her cunt grasped onto him, in appreciation. Her hips were captured by his hands and were giving signs of encouragement, when they were tightly squeezed.

"Go… On," he groaned as his eyes closed.

Kaia's upper body leaned forward while her hips writhed with pleasure. She bowed her head and brought her face closer to his chiseled form. Her lips grazed the heated flesh. A trail was formed, beginning from the center of his chest to his left pectoral. It was a journey that were filled with licks and light nibbles. After her top lip gently nudged his left nipple, her tongue lapped at the skin before she sank her teeth into the flesh. Her hearing was clogged with the sound of a masculine moan. Her cunt received a spike in its pleasure as his cock withdrew a few centimeters before it plunged its remaining length into her warmth. A short moan was released on his skin. A slow roll against his sacs was committed from her hips, as a result. She heard more moans come from his mouth. She released his nipple from her mouth's hold. A trail of kisses made their way to his right nub of flesh, where it received the same treatment. Her right set of fingers rubbed at his recently-teased nipple. As her mouth applied teasing and tantalizing licks to his nipple, she lower half writhed against his built form. Her ass lifted off of his nude lap, making his cock's stalk slither out of her sheath. Just when his glans was still attached, she crashed down onto him, effectively plunging his prick back inside. Her feminine and breathy moan, along with his short and surprised groan filled the air. She felt his hands tightened their grasps on her hips again. She ground her cunt against his groin, which brought more moans from her mouth. Her lips detached themselves from his nipple and made traveling kisses, which ended on his left shoulder. Her hands came to rest on the same cushion that carried his head as she glanced over right shoulder. She was met with the image of their reflections.

With her sight trained on the mirror, she proceeded to fulfill her desire. She watched her plush ass raise off of his groin and slipping his flushed, hard dick from her slit. Without any pretense, she slammed down on his member, trapping him with her pussy and forming a hard stroke. A spike of satisfaction touched at her core. Her eyes briefly closed while a short gasp came from her mouth. Her eyes opened, when she felt hardened skin caressed her lower back. She surveyed his reaction. His hands released her hips and caressed the brown flesh that covered her back, before they drifted down to the curvy globes that made up her bottom. She felt his hands fondle and squeeze. Her knees instinctually spread wider against the leather, making her thighs form a deeper separation from his flanks. His cock managed to sank deeper into her. He was thicker and longer, according to her aroused sex. 'Oh… Got. Damnit,' she silently moaned, as the new sensation gripped her body.

"Let's… Go, darlin,'" she heard his voice raggedly breathed.

Twin sharp, pains exploded against her ass just as the abrasive sounds of skin being struck echoed in the room. There was a flinch and a squeeze from her cunt on his member, which set off a chain of reactions from the Australian rogue.

"That's it, gal," he growled, close to her ears. His hands tightened their hold, milliseconds before his lower back and hips lifting off of the couch, causing his cock to thrust deep into her eager channel. It was followed by its brasher and body-tingling twin. His hands gathered more of her supple flesh into his palms and he split apart the globes, exposing their point of union to the atmosphere. Another sharp, pleasure-inducing thrust was made with his prick into her pink, wet crease. Then, with the vigor of a starving man that settled upon food, he proceeded to pound away at her willing sex.

Kaia received full-body shudders to go along with the force of pleasure that kept exploding in her. Her jaw was open for the hoarse moans that slipped from her mouth. Her eyelids managed to flutter before they dropped over her eyes and a deep frown crossed her brow. "Aaaa… Oh my God!" she squeaked. Her head bowed as a family of tiny squeals escaped from her. Woven into the stream of pleasure-driven noises, there was the sound of a metal belt buckle being jerked around. There was the feeling of heated flesh being grazed against the outer curves of her thighs. There were the sensations of pleasure, along with a thin strand of discomfort, formed from his cock as it withdrew before delving into her body, repetitively. After one strong stroke, a sharp moan fell from her. "D-Digger!" she loudly moaned.

Digger didn't respond with a verbal shot. Instead a husky moan came from his throat before he proceeded to pound her cunt with an onslaught of pumps. His hardness found its way into her wet warmth by using rapid and shallow strokes. His hips unleashed thrusts into the air, where they landed against her sex, at a fast and unmerciful pace. The sounds of sharp, skin slaps were sung into the lavish-looking suite, along with the innocuous-sounding tinkles from his belt's buckle. The suite began to fill with a thick, dew that were generated from both heated bodies.

"…D-D-D-Digger," she sharply whimpered from her parted lips. Her body was burning with a steady stream of pleasure that only his prick could reward her with. Carnal satisfaction was bred in several points in her, each point was connected to another and the pleasure was dispersed in unequal amounts. Her cunt took up most of it. Her stomach quivered from holding onto its share. Her nipples released a prickling feeling, with theirs. Her entire body was drowning with a scorching heat that left her flesh covered with a layer of sweat. Her throat stung with a layer of discomfort that was from the strain that she put on it, when her lust-driven moans escaped from her. Her head felt heavy yet light as it hung forward, grazing both the couch's cushion and Digger's bare shoulder. Her lips would occasionally find their way to its sweaty skin and allow her tongue to lap up the beads of sweat that managed to form. Words, as well as, moans were smothered into the flesh-covered bone and muscle. "D-D-Digger… Shhhh… Keep fucking me like that, baby. Just… Just like that, baby. Gah… Your dick feels so good right now," she cried out in satisfaction.

A winding, moan came from her lover's mouth. His hands lifted off of her ass and came crashing back down onto her cheeks, milliseconds later.

Kaia squealed from delight at the sharp sensations that permeated. Her lips found their way to his gasping mouth, where clumsy and sloppy kisses were given. She felt his hands leave her rump and then cling to her waist. Her hands mounted themselves onto his pectorals as her chest pulled away from him. Her mouth doled out a last feverish kiss before she sat upright with a slight lean. Vigorous and enthusiastic hip rolls were made from her body, making her pierced cunt dragged along the surface of his groin. Her walls clenched onto his thick cock and lulled pleasure into him. She listened to his breathy moans. They matched hers. Her left hand reached for the strong surface that brushed against her back. She learned that it was his right knee and shin. Her right foot quickly found the floor's surface. She felt his cock sank deeper. A hiss and then a whimper were both formed from her mouth. Her dark brown eyes casted the man that was underneath, a lingering glare. She noticed the look of euphoria that was expressed on his flushed and sweaty face. She watched his fingers traced the indentations from his muscles until they reached his pectorals. Knowing his intended actions, her fingers cut off his hands' paths and reached their destinations. Her fingers caressed the small, patches of pink-colored skin that were lined with curly strands of hair. Her fingertips drew invisible circles into the skin before her digits pinched at the hardened nipples.

"Ummm, yeah!" was sprayed from Digger's lips. His left hand snatched up her right wrist and guided her hand to his face. His mouth latched onto the tips of her index, middle and ring fingers, sucking on each digit. His left hand reached down, in between their bodies and his fingers fiddled with her swollen clit.

Her hips proceeded to work into a frenetic and feverish dance. With her left hand gripping his knee and her right hand still covering his mouth, her hips performed a rough rocking motion against him while her cunt gripped onto his nestled member. Her pussy dragged across the surface of his groin and fingers, with each stroke from her hips causing ripples of pleasure to burst. The rocking motion eventually forth the tell-tale signings of her climax: the rising bit of pressure that was placed in her stomach, the erratic pulses in the pierced labia and the waves of ascending pleasure that ran through her body. "Digger," she moaned with her face raised in the air, "I'm 'bout to cum". She heard a groan fill the air, in response. With a trembling moan spilling, she accepted her climax. Her hands found her breasts and fondled them as she rode out the waves. "Fuck," she cried out in a weak tone before she came to rest on top of him. Her forehead found rest against his left shoulder. Her ragged breaths covered his neck. She felt his hands caress her back in a lazy formation.

"Let up, love," she heard him say, close to a minute later.

Kaia heard the grumble of an order before she felt his broad form move underneath her. His upper body lifted off of the cushion, taking her along for the ride. Her arms formed a loose embrace around his neck. Her hearing picked up the sounds of his boots hitting the floor. Her legs managed to wrap themselves around his waist. Once he lifted them off of the couch, the grasp on him became tighter. She lifted her forehead away from his shoulder and she performed a quick survey of the space that was behind him. A brush of his palm, against the back of her left thigh, reminded the woman that Digger's prick was still secluded inside of her warmth. Her pocket gave its guest a taut squeeze, out of instinct. A few rushed breaths came from her temporary lover, in response. Her eyes glanced at his face. Her lips kissed his parted lips.

Digger led her back to the couch's cushion again. Once on her back, his hands grabbed onto each of her legs and forced her to release her hold on him. A rough-textured hand slipped in between their bodies and forced his cock to become unsheathed. "Roll over," he grumbled against her lips before pulling away.

A naughty notion wiggled its way into her conscious as to where he was going with this moment. A pull formed inside of the pit of her stomach and her cunt performed a few twitches. A smile appeared on her lips as she twisted her body around, on the lounge seat. Once her back was facing him, she felt his hands crudely snatch up her hips from off of the cushion and pulled her ass towards him, making Kaia fall face first into the seat. She turned her head to the right and she tried to glance over shoulder to stare at the alluring man that was kneeled in front of her ass. She could only spot spots of flesh and blurs of his tattoos.

"Been wantin' to do this to ya, since the beginnin' of tha nigh," mumbled Digger.

A light that was bright and white flashed across her sight, before it was stained with a color that was deep shade of red. Meanwhile, her body flinched violently as her pussy was speared by his hard cock. He felt thicker and longer, for her, in this new position. Pleasure had taken a mighty grasp onto her, leaving her feeling immobile and helpless against it. Her parted lips unleashed a hoarse yelp into the leather cushion. Her fingers tried to curl around the taut material. Instead her manicured fingernails just scratched at the surface.

One of his rough paws found the space behind her neck and grabbed on while his other hand held onto her left hip before he rejected his prick and rammed it into her sheath. Her body flinched and another hoarse gasp escaped her. Before the last syllable of her wail could leave her mouth, her body rocked against the cushion as she was subjected to another one of his thrusts. Another moan bubbled up to the surface, only to get caught in her throat. She was struck with another spike of pleasure. Her hands slid up to the crease that was in between the cushion and the couch's frame. Her fingers delve in between the cracks and held onto the edges, an attempt to brace for the impending acts of force from his upcoming thrusts.

Kaia didn't have to wait for long. Once Digger found his balance and comfort in his new position on the couch, his hips released their anticipated moves. He proceeded to unleash all of his pent-up sexual energy into her cunt. He wasn't neat. The Aussie didn't possess a centimeter of finesse in his actions. He wasn't the romantic lover with the smooth tactics and flirtatious actions. He was a beast, a horny and ravenous beast. His thrusts were rapid-paced, making his pelvis slam up against her ass and cunt. His prick gave off shallow strokes that nipped at her cervix's entrance with every movement. His descending sacs were helpless as they were crushed against the two hot forms. Growl-like groans was constantly streaming from his throat as he fucked.

"…Dig…" she moaned into the cushion. Her fingers squeezed at the cushion's edges. The knot of pressure had returned to her lower belly. "…P-Please," she whimpered, a plea to no one in particular. A hoarse wail came from her mouth as she struck with the initial climatic wave. Her consciousness was clobbered with a thick haze while her vision was painted with a flood of bright, white light. Pleasure racked her body. As she came to, she was still a recipient of Digger's gift of pleasure. He kept up with his frenetic pace and his cock kept stroking at her love-bruised walls. She also found herself covered with a wet heat that contained a fleshy-sensation. Blurry, tear-filled eyes spotted marked up flesh. Her throat was possessed by a hard-feeling hand. Sharp stubble, soft lips and dewy air covered her right cheek.

A smoldering groan was sung into her right ear. "…Ahhhh, gonna give it to yah," Digger softly grunted into her ear. "…Nnngghhh, yeah, give it to yah good…"

"D-Digger… Dig… D—

The Aussie smothered her voice with his mouth, when he planted his lips onto hers to form a brutish kiss. His thick and broad tongue push past her lips and plundered her mouth. As their mouths reunited, muffled and short moans came from him. His forceful thrusts had become choppy. With a hoarse moan, his hips gave one final slam against her and fully sheathed his member. His lips made an abrupt departure from her mouth and made a lazy descent down to her shoulder, where his face rested against her neck. His gripping hand released her throat and came to rest on the cushion. Her face ended up landed on his resting hand.

Both parties allowed silence to fill up the Presidential Suite. The sounds that came from the world that was outside of the room managed to make its way in. The faint sounds of aggressive horn blaring and other signs of Gotham City's traffic managed to make its way inside of the suite. The walls were decorated with the trembling bass and soft sounds of the driving techno music that was playing on the first level of the strip club. The sounds of their own rushed breathing managed to fill the room.

The sounds were also playing the role of lullaby for Kaia. An unexpected, strong case of drowsiness had come down on the exotic dancer, to the point where her heavy eyelids began to erratically flutter.

"Me still didn't git me money's worth."

Her eyes shot open. 'What?' her brain lethargically moaned. She turned her gaze's aim to the wrist that was a hair-breadth away from her face. She slightly lifted her head. The right set of fingers gripped the object in a soft embrace before she pulled his hand from underneath her chin. She rested again. She stared down at his hand. She guided his appendage to her face, palm-side facing forward. She took a whiff at his palm and fingers. She came across the blend of a metallic scent, the familiar faint scent that was attached with paper currency, but mostly, she came away with the scent of her nectar. A smile crept up on her lips. She pulled his hand away and lain it flat on the cushion. Her fingertips caressed the skin, running over the healed wounds and avoiding the ones that were in the process of being healed. "Well, Mister Digger, what else can I do besides what I just did?" she teased before planting a soft kiss to his fingertips. "I can't think of anything else… Besides you trying to stick your dick in my ass, there's noth…"

There was a hot and dewy palm against the rounded curve of her left cheek. It caressed the supple skin with a swipe before his fingertips dipped into the deep cleft that was between both cheeks. His fingertips lightly grazed that ultra-sensitive strip of skin, which connected her cunt's entrance to her anus.

"… _ting-eng-engggg!_ " Kaia ended up squealing out the last few syllables of her statement. The tickling was still attached to her perineum, due to his probing fingers. Out of reflex, the woman violently wiggled her lower body against the couch and against the large man that was resting on her. "Ahhh," she yelped as she felt his happy fingertips dance on that familiar ring of puckered skin. "Digger!" She added more force to her wiggle. "Digger! Stop trying to finger my…" Kaia felt her anger simmer, after she acknowledged the fact that he was ignoring her. She pressed her palms against the cushion and used her arms' strength to lift her shoulders off of the lounge chair. "…Boomer!" she groaned through clenched teeth and making her irritation known.

A sharp and short grunt was erupted from behind her head, a sign of acknowledgement. The investigating probing on her hidden and sensitive hole had ceased. The resting hand leapt off of the cushion and found its way back to Kaia's long neck, where it squeezed. The hold wasn't a strong hold, but it was firm enough to alert her that she entered a serious moment. Stubble and humid breath grazed the outer shell of her right ear. A few slow breaths filled that narrow canal, arousing the tiny hairs that were lining her ear canal. "What yah called me?" he groaned, his voice held a fringe of venom and malice. The hold against her throat became tighter. "Mmmm?" he hummed. "What yah called me, woman?"

Her dark brown orbs were wide and alert. They frantically scanned the limited viewing that was in front of her. Her anger was smothered by the fear that suddenly rose to her conscious. Her right hand grabbed at his wrist. "I… I…I…" she breathed. She tried to turn her head, in hopes of staring at him, but the action proved to be futile. "I said 'Boomer'. You… You said it, earlier. When you pulled me onto your lap, you said 'Boomer'. I thought you were talking about your…" During the action of pleading her case, she couldn't help feel the resurgence of his cock's arousal. Once again, she felt her walls expand to accommodate his valid girth. "…self, when you…" Her cunt closed upon his member, out of instinct. She was met with a dull sense of pleasure and a ring of soreness. "…said it," she moaned. "I'm… Sorry…" she whimpered. "…If I offended you," she moaned as her eyes closed. The dancer had fallen silent and waited for the Aussie's response. She silently hoped that one of his responses was to solve her awakened arousal.

After what felt like an eternity's worth of silence and noncompliance, Digger responded. He altered his current position on the lounge chair. His right leg gathered both of her legs together and then trapped them in between his knees. The new pose made his prick penetrate her cunt in a whole new way, as well as, prop her plump bottom up for his ministrations. He withdrew his member from her warmth, only to plunge forward, milliseconds later. He made sure his glans nudged her cervix. She released a full-body flinch and a yelp of surprised pleasure, into the air. He brought his lips to her right shoulder and supplied the skin with a trail of nips. They traveled to her ear. "Da name's _Captain Boomerang_ …" His right hand gathered clumps of her frizzy locks and gave a firm pull. His hips reared away from her ass, allowing his prick to unsheathed. "…and I still had'na gotten me money's worth," he announced. His hips snapped forward and planted his hardness into her warmth with a sharp thrust.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Sick of This Shit

**Author's Note:** Hello, again!

Well, here it is: the final chapter to "Sacrilege", my 'Suicide Squad/Captain Boomerang' fic.

I had fun working on this short story. Even though I am not fully educated on the history behind the Suicide Squad series, as well as, Captain Boomerang's history in the DC Comics, I did feel comfortable and not 'out of my element' during the writing process.

In this chapter, there is a song mentioned (like in the previous chapters). This one is by Billie Holiday. "The Very Thought of You."

 **WARNING:** This story contains non-canon material for characters that are a part of the DC Comics and the DCCU. The characters are also OOC, as well.

 **RATING:** This story is rated 'M' for 'Mature'. Also known as, ' **NC-17' and NSFW. Adult language. Adult content. Strong and graphic sexual material. Implications of violence.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters that are from the DCCU/DC Comics. I just own the O/Cs.

Once again, thank you for reading this story. Thank you, for leaving me reviews. Thank you, for either 'favoriting' this story, 'following' this story or for both. I appreciate your support.

Please, leave reviews, if you want to.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kaia didn't recognize the woman that was standing in front of the mirror. Her heart, that emotional sense of self, didn't believe the image that made up the reflection. But her brain, the logical side of herself, knew that the messy-looking woman was indeed her. She eyed the disheveled appearance and recalled Lyra's appearance after her return to the dressing room. Both women looked similar with their disarrayed hair and mussed-up makeup. Rather than a few blotches of red skin, Kaia's 'John' decided to give her a family of hickeys to go along with the 'pearl necklace'. Pinkish indentations from his clamping teeth were left on her shoulders and breasts while burgundy-hued markings decorated the brown skin that was on her neck. Her brain recalled the moment, when _Captain Boomerang's_ mouth gave her those 'gifts'. It was during their last and final rut, or 'root,' as he preferred to call it, on the chaise lounge. After he told her that his name was Captain Boomerang. It seemed to have awakened a part of his lust that he kept well-hidden. He was brasher and more feverish, then. She didn't mind. Shit, _she enjoyed it_. If she was willing to admit it: she preferred his latest style of fucking. Then, after giving her three quick orgasms, he pulled out and ordered her to suck him into completion.

It was proven to be quite messy. She came to the conclusion as she eyed her cum-stained chest. Now, she had no choice to use the utilities that were in the suite's bathroom. Trembling hands reached for the crystal globes that served as handles for the sink. The sound of rushing water filled the bathroom, eating away at the tense-filled silence. She stuck her hands underneath the stream of lukewarm water that came from the faucet and she gathered a small puddle. She proceeded to clean herself. She was aware that it was going to be a half-assed job, but it was better than nothing. She washed away the evidence of his discarded semen and the sweat that managed to accumulate. Her eyes landed on the reflection of her love bites. "Fuck," she hissed as her fingers touched at the markings. "I can't go back out there and dance with these on me...Make—Yeah—I have some foundation in my bag… Y-Yeah. I have makeup…" She shut the water off. "…Hopefully that foundation will cover them for the time being." Her wet fingers reached for her purse. She opened the fastening and proceeded to look through the interior. Her hand pulled out the small bundle of dollar bills. She performed a quick count of her tally. "…five-fifty…five-seventy-five… six-hundred…seven-hundred…eight…nine…One-thousand…One-thousand and twenty-five… One-thousand and fifty," she announced. She turned the stack over, in her left hand. Her right hand peeled away five, one-hundred dollar bills and a fifty-dollar bill from the stack. She placed them in her clutch bag. She placed the stack on the sink's counter.

 ** _"_** ** _BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!"_**

The sudden banging on the door caused a short yelp to escape from her mouth and a flinch to jump out of her body.

"Sheila, what are yah doin' in there?!" It was the ornery Australian, also known as, Captain Boomerang. She felt his presence on the other side of the door.

Kaia glanced at the closed, bathroom door. Her hands reached up to her burgundy-colored hair. Her fingers provided a thorough comb-over to the hair. She glanced at her reflection. "I'm taking a massive shit, right now! What's the matter?!" she announced before resuming her task. She plucked a skinny, plastic styling comb from her purse to the soundtrack of her client's voracious laughter. She listened to his heavy footsteps as he walked away from the door. For the upcoming seventeen minutes, she proceeded to style her hair into a French roll, courtesy of the comb and a small family of bobby pins that were in her purse. Also, thanks to the small stack of bills that were used as the filling for the elaborate hair roll. Once she was finished, she checked out her handiwork and made sure that her money was concealed. When she felt satisfied, she released a huff. "There's no way in hell that I am giving that fat-fuck my money," she muttered. She took noticed of the soreness that kept her cunt in constant state of throbbing. Her thighs squeezed together and around her sex. Her sight landed on the sink before she made another glimpse at her reflection, while snapshots of tonight's escapades played in her mind. "Cause, I definitely worked for that." A lopsided smile appeared, as well as, a gentle giggle.

She gathered up her belongings and put them in her purse. She gave her cleaned, makeup-free face one last glance before she made her exit from out of the bathroom.

Once she was outside of the lavatory, she surveyed the suite. The music from her iPod and the stereo system were still playing. But the sensual and erotic atmosphere was drained from the large room. The room was devoid of the heavy scent of sex and their bodies' sweat, now. Now, it was cold, both literally and figuratively. Her sight quickly found the Captain. He was now dressed with the exception of his jacket, as well as, his coat. The imposing man was standing behind the sectional. He was positioned in front of the opened windows that were closer to the mirrored wall. He was staring at the scenery that was on the other side of the window. She noticed the burning cigarette that was perched in between his lips…

…And, the familiar pair of red, lace panties that were being toyed with, in his left hand.

'My panties… The pervert,' she mused. A smile touched her lips. She entered the pathway of the entertainment system. "If you need to use the bathroom…" His blue eyes landed on her. "…you can use it now," she reported to him. There was snickering from him, in response. She approached the multi-tiered shelving unit. With her knowledge and confident fingers, she shut the music off and powered down the stereo system. She retrieved her iPod. She checked the time, in haste. '1:18,' she read off of the screen. 'Why does it feel like time…' Her lips muttered, "Gone by so slowly?"

"What's that, darling?" she heard him say.

She glanced over her left shoulder, at him. "Nothing… Really." She glanced at her device, once again. "I was talking to myself. It's 1:18, right now and it feels a little later than what it is," she clarified. She opened her purse and stored her iPod inside of there. She turned away from the entertainment system and approached Captain Boomerang's side. She placed her bag on the surface of the room's cooling-heating ventilation system that was in front of the windows. Despite the cold suite, she felt his body's heat, which was comforting for the dancer. Her nostrils flared in protest, once they were struck by the odor of his cigarette's smoke. Her eyes peered out of the window. She refused to take a glance down, into the street that was below. She didn't need to be reminded of the dismal environment that she was currently in. Instead, she kept her eyes on the luminous skyline that was presented. She took in the sight of the various skyscrapers that she knew was thousands of miles away. Her mind drifted off. She remembered what that skyline meant to her, when she was a kid. She began to think about her naïve dreams that used to clutter her head, when she was a teenager and a child. "I wanted to be one of those people," she confessed as she continued to eye the buildings.

"What?" she heard the Aussie announced.

She pointed to the skyline. "I wanted to be one of those people, who worked out of those buildings. The type of person who wore fancy suits to work, every day, and had a nice office with big windows. Or, live in one of those high-rise buildings. I… I thought that they must've been really glamorous and they were rich and famous. They didn't have to worry about not starving themselves or having to bust their asses, in order for their kids to have clean clothes… Or, food, for an example. They… They could go anywhere, at the drop of a hat. If they wanted to go to some tropical paradise, they could. All they needed to do was pack a bag and just… _Go._ "

" _What?!_ " he repeated, his voice was soft, but it was loud with confusion.

She was suddenly filled with the sense of embarrassment. A strong wave of heat filled her face while her heart raced. Once again, she allowed her heart to take over and blurt out her feelings to someone, who, more than likely didn't give a damn. 'Shit, Kay,' her conscience groaned. Kaia shook her head. An uneasy chuckle escaped her mouth. "Never mind, Captain… Boomerang," she mumbled. "Don't pay me no mind. I was… It-It was… It was just… The ramblings from your local neighborhood stripper," she told him as she glanced at him. She presented him with a tight-lipped grin. "Please, ignore it." Her smile faltered. She glanced out of the window, again.

There was silence between them. With each passing second, she became filled with an unexpected sense of awkwardness. But then again, she should've been filled with awkwardness. After all, she was standing next to a man, a stranger, who she just had sex with, for a fee. Plus, he was a brash foreigner that was equipped with strange behavioral traits. Then there was the 'Captain Boomerang' moniker that he had chosen for himself. The exotic dancer came to the conclusion that this man was either nuts or he was another one of those crazy vigilantes that cruised the Gotham City's streets, looking for trouble. 'Just my fucking luck. I picked a craze—

"Are ya workin' tomorrow?" queried Captain Boomerang.

"'Cuse me?" she murmured, after being interrupted from her thoughts. She glanced over at the man, who stood next to her.

He was inhaling the last bit of toxic fumes from his cigarette. His blue eyes were focused on the scenery that was outside. "I said… _Are ya workin' tomorrow_?" he questioned.

Kaia shook her head. " _Here_?" She shook her head again. "No. I don't work here regularly. Only when they need a dancer to fill up their line-ups or as a replacement for a sick girl. I don't work here… A lot… I do most of my work at The Candy Shop."

"What's that? Another club?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "It's at The Square, just a few blocks from The Narrows, actually. Now, _that's where_ I work on the regular."

"Prob'ly heard 'bout tah place before," he groaned. "I… I don't go down there. Or, anywhere near there. The Narrows… Boomer's made some… _Not-so-nice_ friends down there and I reckon they don't want to see me," he explained. He flicked the cigarette out of the window. He gazed down at the woman. A second later, he had spoken up. "But… Me want tah see yah again," he confessed.

'W-What?' Shock had tackled her spirit, causing a wave of numbness to drop down on her. Dark brown eyes widened while a lump managed to bury itself in her throat. 'Ohhh… Shit.' Kaia looked away from the window and stared at the large man. 'This… Not good. Not good, at all. No-no-no-no… Shit!' Her eyes glimpsed at the scenery that was outside of the window again. 'Not good. Don't need a regular 'John'… Bad news. Bad-Bad news.' She returned her gaze to the Aussie. "Why?" she breathed.

"Cuz…" Suddenly, the behemoth of a man made a step closer to her. "…Me want tah see you again." He made another step closer.

Kaia noticed his actions and she took some steps away, out of instinct. "But… Why?" she murmured. She made another backwards step. "You can… You could come back here and find another girl to be with you…Someone… Prettier. And blonde… And…" Her voice died out, when she took note of his sly smirk and the shake of his head.

"Nah, just ya," he confessed to her.

'Just not…' Her face slightly turned away. " _Me_?" She made another step away from him and ended up bumping into the edge of the ventilation system. 'FFFFFFFFF-uck!' she internally groaned out of disappointment.

She didn't get the opportunity to decipher the origin of her disappointment, because she was distracted by Boomerang's sudden grasp on her waist and being forced into the corner. A spike of fear touched down on her spirit. Wide eyes focused on the face that belonged to the Aussie. Her lips parted and was about to spit out a fierce rebuttal, when his lips found their way to her mouth. His hands gripped the underside of her chin and the back of her neck. His mouth performed rough kisses that didn't allow her to react. It wasn't until his mouth found enjoyment on the curve of her neck, a moment later, when she was able to correctly respond. "Captain," she whimpered. When a fissure of pleasure nipped at her right earlobe, she breathed a soft a moan. She took in a slow inhale as she turned her face, so her dark chocolate-brown orbs could peered at the sudden lust-filled Digger. "Cap—

"Still haven't gotten me money's worth," he groaned against her lips before his tongue made the effort to pillage her mouth. A whimper was smeared across his mouth just as his right hand pulled apart the dress's high split and then found its way to the outside curve of her left thigh. His fingers gripped the flesh and muscle before guiding her leg to his right hip. Soft-tipped fingers traced the blanket of hair that lined his right jaw. It was the permission that he knew was going to come from her. The captured leg wrapped around his waist and the thigh's muscle clenched. He released his hold on her leg and sought after the heated epicenter in between her thighs. His thick digits found her hairless folds and immediately sheathed themselves in her warmth. His thumb rubbed at her clit with firm pressure. The three thickest fingers pumped and stroked at her walls.

"Aaa-Ohhhmmmmm," she loudly moaned against his probing tongue. Kaia's fingers traveled down to the fastenings of his belt and jeans. Her fingers expertly unbuckled his thick metal buckle and then to his pants. She shoved her right hand into his pants and she found his waiting prick. Her fingers were gifted with his sticky and hot pre-cum. Her fingers pumped at the hard stalk. Meanwhile, her left hand pushed at the waistline to his jeans and boxers before gripping his right buttock. Her head pulled back and rested against the wall. A song of moans and whimpers, along with nonsensible words were sung from her lips. "…nnnngghh… Dig—

Her voice was cut off by the sound of a disapproving groan that was made by the burly Australian.

She managed to change her error. "Boomerang?" she softly moaned. There was bite to her chin before she heard his response. He hummed against her lips. She stared into his eyes. "Fuck me," she whimpered.

There was a snicker and then a kiss from the intriguing client. His probing fingers were ejected from her wet pocket. His fingers and knuckles teasing grazed her seam, spreading her nectar on her sex. The hand returned to her left thigh where he grabbed onto the outside. His pulled his body closer and pressed his pelvis against hers, restricting her pumping hand's movement. His left hand cupped the back of her upper thigh and forced her to lift her foot from off of the ground, so it could wrap around his waist. The back of his neck became subjected to her strong grip, milliseconds later. Both pair of soft lips meshed into each other again. "Put me in," he grunted into her lips. Her right hand loosened its grip from his neck. Her palm and her fingers caressed his hair-covered cheek before drifting down to his exposed prick. She sought after his hardened member. His hips jerked forward, making her hand glide down his shaft. A smoldering groan fell from him. "Put me in, love."

Without relying on her ability to see, Kaia pulled his cock from his pants and lured his member to her sore entrance. She teased her wet and primed entrance with his glans, making its owner unleash a groan against her neck. Her fingers wrapped around his prick's base and held on while her cunt swallowed him into her channel. A bolt of pleasure struck her, making her body erratically tremble against him. Her legs tightened their grip. He managed to jerk his hips forward, causing his member to become fully embraced. A short gasp fell from her mouth as she flinched against. Soon, her right arm joined her left, when she wrapped it around his thick neck. Her face nuzzled into his neck. She inhaled in the various scents that permeated off of his heated flesh while her pussy adjusted to his cock's return. Seconds managed to tick by before she became the recipient to his first thrust. It had come in the form of a slow and deep stroke, which cause her already-spent pussy to tremble around his member. A sharp and shrilled gasp came from her lips as she rested the back of her head against the wall. Another moan came from her, after his cock made another deft stroke to her clenching cunt. It was followed by another pump from his member. "…aahh… Boomerang," she moaned.

Boomerang doled a few more strokes before pressing his groin against her spread cunt. His cock was wedged deeper into her wet, hot cavern. His bulky and imposing frame pressed her against the wall, effectively pinning her against the mirror. His hands peeled off of her thighs and then cupped her plum, brown globes. His long, callused fingers kneaded at the soft flesh as his hair-shielded crotch seductively writhed against her inflamed and nectar-slicked labia. Moans, from both pairs of lips, decorated the suite's walls and ceiling.

"…Captain Boom…" she mewled in between her moans.

His feral, animal-like groan swallowed up her voice. "Yee-Yeah," he groaned. "That's it… Darling…" His fingers tightly gripped her ass and then gave her teasing squeeze, right before his hips reared back and unsheathed his prick, before returning to her warmth. He proceeded to gift Kaia with sharp and shallow thrusts. The sounds of their bodies clapping together, along with her whining moans sliced through the air.

Warm and surprisingly soft lips latched onto her throat. Her jolting body caused for his mouth to provide kisses that were sloppy and unrefined against her bruised skin. The tip from his thick tongue made broad trails of saliva down to her collarbone. His right hand released her thigh momentarily, so he could paw at the cowl neck of her dress. His fingers brushed the top half of her dress off of her and then pulled her bra's cups down. Once her tits were revealed to his eyes, his mouth feasted on the pair of plump flesh. A series of whinnying gasps escaped from her mouth as felt her body become engulfed in heat. Her fingers sifted through the curly strands of his hair before she buried her face into the crop of curls.

 ** _"_** ** _BOOM-BOOM…"_**

Her limbs tightened around Boomerang's frame due to the shock that burst forward.

 ** _"…_** ** _BOOM-BOOM-BOOM…"_**

Awareness crashed down on her consciousness and stomped down on her arousal. She lifted her face away from his tuft of hair and her eyes peered at the suite's exit.

 ** _"…_** ** _BOOM-BOOM! TIME'S UP! OPEN UP!"_**

Kaia recognized the raised and authoritative voice that was erupting on the other side of that door. It belonged to the bouncer that she had spoken with, before she shut the door, the one who issued the warning about Digger, a.k.a. Captain Boomerang. 'Shhhhhh… It!' her brain issued.

The door was subjected to more ferocious knocks. **_"_** ** _OPEN UP IN THERE! YOU'RE…"_**

Unexpected pain stabbed at her left nipple. A pain-displayed squeak was ripped from her mouth. Her vision was snatched off of the door and it was thrown down to the face that belonged to the man that was still pounding away at her cunt. His blue eyes glowed with arousal and alertness.

 ** _"…_** ** _DONE FOR THE NIGHT, BOOMER-FAG! NOW, LET'S GO!"_** The security guard shouted from the hallway.

"Don'tcha git distracted on me," Boomerang groaned. "Me still need to git me kit off on ya."

"Boomer—

Lips crashed against hers, blocking out her potential protest. His tongue bogarted its way into her mouth and clashed with her tongue. His right set of fingers unfurled from her thigh and they slithered across her flesh to travel to her pussy. His fingertips found her jewelry-adorned labia and began to pluck at the flesh while his prick continued to stroke at her sheath. A voracious moan erupted from her and ended up being swallowed by his mouth.

 ** _"_** ** _HEY! HEY! I KNOW Y'ALL HEAR ME IN THERE!"_**

His lips found settlement against her right ear. "That's right, Sheila," he growled against the shell of her ear. "'Memba me," he demanded. His probing fingers roughened up their pace. Now he was hurriedly rubbing circles into her throbbing clit, filling it up with pressure. Her stomach quivered at the feel of a knot building inside of the pit of her stomach.

 ** _"_** ** _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! OPEN UP…"_**

Kaia carelessly reared her head back. It collided with the elaborate wall. The pain was forgotten before it was allowed to ebb away. Her conscious was focused on the mounting pressure that her pleasure was building. The knot increased in size, making her stomach clench tighter. "Aah… _Ughhh_!" she groaned. A hasty exhale was spilled from her nose before she relented from the pressure. A loud moan was screamed from her mouth as she became subjected to the first climatic tremor. "Boom…B-Boomer," she whimpered before her voice dissolved into mewls.

"That's it, baby… That's it," he crooned into her throat. His tongue licked a trail to her chin. He drew her bottom lip into his mouth and nipped at the flesh. "I'mma give it—

 ** _"…_** ** _OPEN UP THIS GOD…"_** The statement was drowned out by the banging on the door.

Boomerang nibbled at her skin again and pressed his face into the curve of her neck. His teeth sank into her skin just as his thrusts became shorter and sharper. He lathered her neck and her sense of hearing with his guttural grunts. His right hand returned to her left thigh, where a taut grasp was applied to the curves. His hips' movements transitioned into a series of choppy movements.

 ** _"…_** ** _DOOR! OPEN…"_**

"Aaaahhh…" he groaned into her neck.

Her arms tried to pull him closer to her form while her legs grasped his waist tighter. Her head bowed forward, allowing her face to be buried into his hair. She felt his cock released a fluttering inside of her gash, along with a stream of warmth. Her hearing picked up the sounds of his soft moans as he rode the final waves from his orgasm.

 ** _"…_** ** _UP THIS FUCKIN' DOOR!"_**

Her head performed a slow ascent to its upright position. As she rose, Kaia's lips unintentionally unleashed a breathy, high-pitched gasp that displayed her level of gratification. The crown of her head skimmed the mirrored wall's surface. A second later, she felt Captain Boomerang's lips lightly traced the left curve from her neck. Her hands' fingers encouraged him by lightly caressing his bearded face. Her eyes slowly opened and a look of serenity was captured on her face. "Fuck," she mouthed as the corners of her mouth slightly tugged north-bound.

"Name the time an' place an' me will be there," taunted the Aussie.

Her lips' lost control of its restraint and they ended up folding into a smile. A series of breathy giggles came from her parted mouth.

 ** _"_** ** _BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!"_**

The ferocious banging on the suite's door cut through her post-coital glow and caused her to come back to reality. She pulled her eyes' focus from off of the ceiling and they landed on the pair of gorgeous blue eyes that were staring up at her.

 ** _"_** ** _BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!"_**

Under the sounds of the door-knocking, Kaia mouthed the words "Put me down" to the rugged and brash man while silently hoping that he wouldn't callously let her go. She received her wish, a few seconds later, when his hands gingerly guided the soles of her shoes to the floor. Once he relinquished his support and strength, she clumsily backed herself into the wall of mirrors. Her legs still possessed a strain of weakness and a steady tremor.

 ** _"_** ** _OPEN UP! WE KNOW THAT YOU'RE IN THERE! VINNIE WANTS YOU OUTTA HERE!"_**

Kaia thought she heard Captain Boomerang swear underneath his breath at the mention of the club's manager. She watched the well-built, possible-vigilante glanced at the door, from over his broad right shoulder.

 **"** **HOLD ON!"** he screamed at the suite's door. His hands traveled to the front of his jeans as he screamed at the door. Without peering down at himself, he slipped his prick back into his boxers and jeans. "Don't lose yah head!" he shouted before falling into a series of boorish chuckles.

 **"** **DON'T FUCKIN' TELL ME TO HOLD ON, MOTHERFUCKER! OPEN THIS GODDAMNED DOOR, NOW!"** the bouncer responded in kind.

A stream of boisterous snickers came from the Australian as he turned his broad body away from Kaia. His boot-clad feet proceeded to trek across the hardwood floor, into the door's direction. His hands continued with their mission of fixing his clothes, so he could look presentable.

'He's going to the door—Wait! He's going…' Kaia glanced down at her disheveled self. She knew that the bouncers would quickly learn about her previous activities just by looking at her. The lustrous, burgundy material that made up her dress was bunched around her waist. The thin, satin straps were gathered in the crooks of her elbows. The lace cups that belonged to her brassiere was crassly stuffed underneath her tits. Then, there was the appearance of the clan of markings that Digger's mouth had created on her smooth brown skin. "…to open the door! The bouncers! They—I need to get dress! Get dress! Get—

Her hands pressed themselves against the cold, glassed walls and pushed the rest of her body off, into a full-standing stance. Her sight's landing crashed on the retreating back of the braggart that was strolling over to the door. Instinct commanded her hands to start working over her dress. Fingers proceeded to gather up the soft chiffon and pulling it over her hips. She plucked up the lace material of her bra and then covered her tits before fixing the dress' straps. 'Windows… Stand by the windows—Cigarette. Shooting the shit with each other,' her instinct instructed in rapid-fire speed. Seconds later, her stiletto-adorned feet trotted the several inches across the floor to the windows' location. Her eyes peeped her clutch purse as it sat on the venting system's surface. Her left hand swiftly snatched up the purse and brought it to rest in front of her. Then, she proceeded to pull off the charade that she was staring out of the windows at the presented scenery. As she eyed the luminous Gotham City's skyline, her hearing picked up the sounds that were roaming through the Presidential Suite.

 ** _"—_** ** _OPEN THIS FUCKIN' DOOR, NOW, YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLE!"_**

 **"** **WHAT'SA MATTAH?!"** Boomerang cackled.

Kaia listened to the sound of the door's lock being disengaged.

 **"** **YAH SOUND LIKE YAH DON'T LIKE GOOD OL' BOOMY!"**

There was soft creaking of the wooden door being slightly shaken in its frame. It was followed by the sound of the door's ridges being slid across the metal tracks. However, the noise was cut short.

 ** _"_** ** _YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"_** It was shouted into the room. It was live, clear and loud with the animosity boiling to the rim.

The bouncer's raised voice caused Kaia to flinch. She peered over her left shoulder, at the scene that was in the process of unfolding. She watched a massively-sized bouncer, dressed in the club's 'employee' garb, charge further into the suite. His face held a mask of irritation while his eyes were heavily gazing at the retreating Captain Boomerang. He, on the other hand, was in a frisky-jovial mood. The bizarre Aussie still had a soft cackling attached to his mouth while he lightly jogged backwards and away from the approaching guard. His hands were raised, in a mock-surrender gesture.

"What'sa mattah, dear ol' boy—

"I should fuck you up!" the bouncer growled as he glowered at the joking Aussie.

Four large, obscured shapes entered her peripheral view. Kaia turned her observing gaze towards the suite's exit and she discovered four more bouncers entering the room. All of the men wore intimidating masks of anger, which were aimed towards Boomerang. She took note that each man's hands weren't too far from their holstered guns' locations. Her fear began to penetrate her soul. 'De-escalate this shit, before it becomes out-of-hand,' her conscience urged. She stepped away from the windows.

"Ol' Boomerang was havin' a bit of—

"You heard us outside banging on the door—

Captain Boomerang cackled. "Yee-Yeah! Me was havin' a bit of fun wit yah!"

The lead bouncer unleashed a throaty groan. "You son-of-a—

Kaia raised her right hand in the air, waving it, in hopes of getting the bouncer's attention. "We were just talking!" she declared. Six pairs of eyes landed their gazes upon her. Her skin became flustered with waves of chilliness. She chalked it up as being a sign of recognizing the tension that was building. "We…He was just joking…" Her sight made a glimpse at Digger, who was eyeing the bouncer that was in front of him. He held a smug grin on his lips. She returned her gaze to the bouncer. "…around with you…" Her feet made a few more steps before coming to a stop. "…It was nothing too serious," she informed the imposing man, dressed in black. "He…" She glimpsed at Digger again. A mask of mild irritation crossed her face. "…apparently likes to joke around," she groaned. She glanced at each of the bouncers that were inside of the room. "Sorry about that one."

"Mmph," the lead bouncer hummed, before kissing his teeth. His dark-colored eyes rolled in their sockets and turned their gaze onto the rugged man that stood before their owner. Both men stared at each other, an obvious attempt of them sizing each other up. A multi-second stream of silence began. It was disrupted, when he opened his lips and spoke. "Sweetheart, get your shit and go back downstairs," he ordered. "Don't worry about the…" In his best Australian impersonation, he grunted "… _the Aussie_ …" His lips snarled. "…we will escort him back downstairs."

Kaia's head softly nodded. "Okay," she murmured. She made a pair of backwards steps before she turned away from the men. She quickly trekked back over to the windows. Her sight took in the appearance of the windows' current state. Her brain conjured up an imagined scenario of a red-haired woman in a blue mono-kini perusing the suite. '…close the windows,' her instinct called out. Her right hand shot out in front of her and grabbed onto the handle that was attached to the window that was closest to the wall. She used all of her arm's strength to pull the window close. She swiftly locked the window. Her hands traveled over to the next window. She closed the window and set the lock in motion. She glanced over at the men before she grabbed for her purse. 'Okay, time to go,' her brain alerted her.

She eyed Captain Boomerang once more as she took her first step. The brash and rugged Australian kept his eyes on the prominent member of the small crew of bouncers. She took note of the lack of humor that he once possessed. Now, he was cloak in a sense of seriousness and well-contained hostility. She felt a twinge of fear. It was a fear of the unknown. She peered away from the intense scene and she proceeded to stroll away from the windows. With every step, she felt her stomach jostle and her skin grow a set of goose-pimples. She also felt the slippery-wetness that was in between her thighs, the only sign of their illicit transaction.

"Hey… Sheila!"

The muscles that were aligning her stomach became taut. Her feet came to an abrupt halt. She turned her head and glanced over her right shoulder, at Captain Boomerang. Her vision came across the sight of the enigmatic man. His blue-eyed gaze was still focused on his potential fighting opponent. But there was a lopsided smile on his lips. "Yes?" she said softly.

His blue eyes twitched in their sockets and were aimed at her. "Me still didn't git me money's worth," he announced. There was a snicker, which served as an affirmation for Kaia that he was teasing her.

The corners of her mouth curved northwards and a smile formed. Her gaze turned into a shy one and then she looked away. She proceeded on making her exit out of the Presidential Suite.

* * *

" _Oh my God!"_ The shouted statement was an exaggerated call that rung out throughout the dancers' dressing room.

Kaia looked up from her flexing, bare left foot and stared into the direction from which the dramatic call had come from. Her sight landed on a bikini-clad woman who just entered the dressing chamber. She strolled into the comfy room with a lazy strut attached to her steps. There were a platoon of limp dollar bills hanging from the strings of her bottom. Her lightly tanned skin was covered in a layer of sweat and was ruddy with exertion. On the top of her head, there was a ratty, makeshift knot. She had her fists raised in the air, in triumph.

 _"_ _Thank the Lord that this night is over!"_ she declared as she walked into the direction of the lockers. She was unaware of Kaia's glowering. "It was so fucking _dead_ out there!"

"It's typical…"

Kaia tore her attention away from the woman that was heading over to the lockers and she stared at the second woman. She was sitting at another vanity table. She was staring at her reflection that was provided by the mirror. Her hands were in the process of rubbing lotion into her left arm's flesh.

"…for a Sunday night," the woman informed her. "It's _always dead_ on Sunday nights. It's as bad as Thanksgiving and Christmas nights."

"Well… Now, _I know_! ...The next time David or Vinnie calls me and asks me to dance on a Sunday, I know what to tell them!" she announced before opening up the locker that contained her belongings.

'Hmph. That's been duly noted.' Kaia returned her attention to her aching feet. Her fingers kneaded and massaged the sore spots that was deeply imbedded in her left arch. Her foot cried out in relief. Her sight glimpsed at the pair of discarded platform shoes that were on the carpeted floor.

Since her departure from the Presidential Suite, she didn't have the opportunity to give her feet a proper rest. She returned to the dressing room and immediately gone to freshen up. She gathered up her first outfit, her toiletries and a new bikini set, before she traveled to the bathroom to wash up again. She used one of the sinks and washed away all of the evidence of Captain Boomerang. It was during the rinsing process, when her arousal made another resurgence. Her eyes used the mirror that was mounted behind the sinks to stare at the reflection that belonged to her. She believed that she looked exactly how she felt, at the moment. A woman that was thoroughly fucked and managed to gain intense pleasure from it. Her neck and throat were decorated with maroon-colored blots, her love-bites. Her left areola possessed the indentation of Boomerang's teeth. Her brain conjured up the moment of when she felt his teeth sank into her flesh. It brought forth more pleasant and carnal memories from the night's festivities. Her pussy became inflamed and wet. Her need for gratification was stronger than her logic and preservation. She placed herself in an empty toilet stall and then stroke herself into another climax. Despite having the knowledge of her sexual needs, she needed the memories of Aussie's prick to help her reach her orgasm. Her own fingers couldn't do it.

Kaia eventually did make it out of the bathroom. She slipped on her clothes and made it back to the club room. She fulfilled her objective, which was the one that she originally planned on before Captain Boomerang came into her life with his 'Presidential Suite' request. She mingled with the male customers that lounged in the spacious room. She pretended to flirt with the ones that shown signs of being interested in buying a private dance with her. She would laugh at their jokes, perform shy touches and grazes to their arms as she spoke to them. She pretended to be engage in their points of views and opinions. She managed to succeed with a few men. There were five requests, in total. In between the dances and during the mingling in the parlor room, her eyes would make glances towards the shrouded entrance that led to the stairwell for the Presidential Suites.

"Vinnie's coming!" It was spoken in a sharp and terse whisper.

It also pulled Kaia from her thoughts. Her sight left off of her shoes and landed on the scene that was presented in front of her. She surveyed the half-naked and dressed women traipsed around the dressing room, in a display that showcased their frantic energy. She eyed dancers as they revealed their bundles of money and dissect which portions were going to Vinnie. She spotted a pair of half-naked women trot into the bathroom, the place where they would hide their money in the toilets' tanks. There was a woman kneeling on the carpeted floor, in front of her assigned locker and shoving a thick stack of bills underneath. A trio of women were placing their bills inside of their carrying luggage pockets, whether if they were hidden pockets or the standard ones. As she watched the scene unfold, she listened to the sounds of their voices.

" _Shit_! I forgot to hide…"

"Bianca, do you still have any more of that double-sided tape? I need to tape my shit to the vanity table…"

"…fuckin' fat-ass, greasy motherfucker always comin' 'round and takin'…"

"I wish David was here. He wouldn't do this shit—

"David's too busy with his head so far up his wife's ass to even care 'bout us! He's too busy living the 'Leave it To Beaver' lifestyle, up in Glendale to even care 'bout his brother gouging us out of our money!"

Kaia's eyes peered away from the scene and she glanced at her own purse, which sat in front of her, on the vanity table. Her mind began to drift off and reflect about the night's earnings. 'Five lap dances in the private room. Twenty bucks, each…One-two-three… That's sixty… Four-five… A hundred bucks. Then there's the two dances in the Presidential Suite… Two-twenty-five… That's four-hundred and fifty dollars. Plus, the one-hundred that's in the bag… Five-fifty. Plus, the one-hundred dollars from the lap dances. That's… Six-fifty. Divide that by two and that's three-hundred and twenty-five dollars. He's taking three-hundred and twenty-five—Ughhhhhh!' Her plump lips formed a snarl as her anger brew. Even though it wasn't the entire amount of her earnings, she still didn't want to give Vegas Vinnie not a goddamn thing.

"LAY-DEES! LAY…"

Kaia looked away from her purse and she aimed her gaze at the dressing room's entrance. She took in the two forms that entered the room. Her stomach rumbled, in response to the spike in her anger. Vinnie entered the private establishment with arms raised and extended to his sides. V, the dancer-slash-the club's 'eyes and ears' walked along beside him, with her Amazonian-like frame covered in a black kimono-styled robe. Her sight was mostly on Vinnie.

"…DEES! LAY-DEES!" the club's manager jubilantly announced as he shuffled further into the room. "You know what time it is!" he announced. There was a wave of murmurs from the dancers. The short-statured man had chosen not to respond to the calls of disappointment. "Alright ladies, let me have it!" His short and stubby fingers wiggled, gesturing for his monetary share.

'I have something in mind for your fat-ass, but it's not what you think it is,' Kaia secretly grumbled. She slipped her foot to the floor and sat up straight in her chair. She glimpsed at her feet as they flexed against the soft carpet, for a few seconds before she returned her attention to Vinnie. She spotted him as he was retrieving a thin stack of money from a seated dancer. Her eyes took in the sight of V as she collected Vinnie's share from the dancers, who were stationed on the other side of the room. She eyed Vinnie as he walked to another dancer, who simply dropped a thin stash of currency into his left palm. Her skin prickled and the hairs on her arms stood up, when her hearing picked up a gleeful snicker from the despicable man. She watched his stubby fingers meticulously count the money that his hands held.

"For a _slow night_ , y'all ladies had done well, tonight!" he declared as he stared down at his bundle of cash. He cackled. "Papa is going to have a good night, tonight, at The Funhouse!" he chuckled.

'And I hope that you lose all of that money, you asshole,' she quietly hoped. 'I hope… The Joker breaks both of your damn legs while you're there.'

Kaia watched Vegas Vinnie continue to unfairly collect the earnings from her fellow co-workers. When he was a foot away from her, she turned her attention to the purse. Her right hand picked up the purse and settled it on her lap. She produced the small stack of the money that she stored in her purse, earlier in the night.

 _"_ _D-Digger! Right there, baby…"_

Her brain cruelly flashed the salacious memory of when she was laying underneath the Aussie, on the chaise lounge chair in the suite, as he pounded his cock in her.

 _"…_ _Shhhh-it, baby! Ahhh, got-damn, your dick feels so fuck—Oh God. Oh God. Oh God!"_

She recalled every feature: the sights, the sounds and the smells from their rut. She recalled the blushing of his face as he hovered above her. There was the expression of concentration on his face as he intently gazed at her. The brief glimpses of his wet cock as it piston out of her eager pussy. The sounds of the groaning leather as their bodies writhed against it. The repetitive whining from his metal belt buckle as he fucked. The distorted sounds from the music that came from downstairs, in the parlor room. The music that played in the suite. The amorous noises that came from their mouths as they fucked and the signs of his prick stroking her wet channel. The smell of their fragrance-covered sweat. The faint scent of alcohol that covered his breath. The fading smell of the leather that was beneath her. She remembered it all and was awarded with phantom sensations, which lure her arousal from its sleep. Her cunt twitched underneath the cotton that made up her baggy sweatpants.

'No! Don't. Even. Go there, Kay!' her conscience ordered. She took note of the heaviness that managed to take up space in her chest. Then there was the moisture that managed to coat her thighs. 'Shit… What-the-fuck is wrong with my ass?! I know that I haven't gotten laid in over a year, but this shit right here is ree-damn-diculous!'

"Kaia…" It was Vegas Vinnie.

She looked away from her purse's interior and she glanced at the man that stood in front of her. His extended hand with its palm facing the ceiling, was the first thing that she saw. Hell, it was the inappropriately close to her face that she could smell the scent of the money's ink off of his skin. Her sight crashed on his face.

"…let's go," he simply stated.

Her hearing picked up the sounds of three sharp snaps from his fingers. Her eyes glimpsed at his fingers before staring down into her purse. Her right hand plucked up the stash of money from out of the clutch. She held it in front of her and she slowly counted the six-hundred and fifty dollars in front of him, so he wouldn't assume that she was trying to cheat him. Afterwards, her right index and middle fingers, along with her thumb peeled three, one-hundred dollar bills, a twenty and then a five-dollar bill from the stack. She eyed his offering hand as she placed the money on his palm. Her quiet-malevolent glare landed on his face. She watched his dark gray eyes scan the money in his hand. Once again, his fingers proceeded to count the currency.

"You had a good night, tonight," Vinnie concluded as he surveyed the amount. There was a mild sense of surprise in his tone.

Kaia softly nodded her head. "Yeah… If you can call it that," she murmured. She glanced at the money that was in her hand. She stuffed the money in her purse. She placed the bag onto the vanity table. She swung her legs into the space that was in between the chair and the table. Her forearms landed on the tabletop and then her chin came to rest on her left forearm. Her eyes peered at her reflection.

"So… You and Boomer-fag…"

A short grunt escaped her throat and a frown appeared on her face, in result of the crass nickname.

"…did ya… _You know_? I take it that ya did, ever since you had a second dance with him," Vinnie remarked.

Her mind recalled snapshot-like moments from the night. The corners of her lips softly smiled. "No," she lied. "He wanted to give me a hundred bucks to go 'round the world' with him, but I told him that he had to come with more money than that. He wouldn't budge. I told him to 'fuck off' and then he asked for a bee-jay instead. That seemed reasonable, so I gave him one for a hundred bucks."

Vegas Vinnie chuckled. "…ha-ha-ha-ha! That cheap fucker! You should've picked his pockets while you were down on your knees," he chuckled.

She softly shrugged her shoulders and took on a mask of indifference. Yet, she was grossed-out about this man's entire being. 'God, I hope he ends up getting fucked up by one of the Joker's men, tonight, while he's gambling away our money.' Her sight watched V's reflection become clearer as she walked over to them.

"Here ya go, Boss," V muttered after approaching the shorter man. She handed a large stack of money to him.

"How much is there?" mumbled Vinnie.

"I counted about six-thousand," she answered.

Kaia felt a dull ache imbed itself in her chest, right in the center. 'Six-thousand dollars… That will be in the hands of some casino before the sun could come up, today…'

"Oooh-ooh-ooh!" Vinnie gleefully hummed. "Tonight was definitely a _good night_ for me!" he softly swooned. "Alright, I want you to meet me, up in my office. Wait for me, there and I'll give you your cut," he instructed.

"Alright, Boss," she whispered.

Kaia placed her forehead on her forearm and draped her other arm over the back of her head. She heard the sounds of footsteps as her eyes watched her lap. 'I'm sick of this shit,' she whispered in her head.

"Alright ladies…" Vinnie shouted into the dressing room. "…it was a pleasure doing business with all of you!" There were a few whispered curses and groans. "Don't forget to put your shares into the pot before y'all go… Or, Tony, the waitresses, Maggie and the guys behind the bar won't leave here with anything extra!"

She listened to Vinnie's footsteps as he made his exit from out of the dressing room. She didn't need to see his departure, thanks to the waves of cursing that came from the other dancers.

"I am so sick of this shit! I cannot wait until I save up enough to get-the-fuck out of Gotham!" exclaimed one particular dancer.

'You and me, both, sister.'

* * *

 _"_ _The very thought of you and I forget to do  
The little ordinary things that everyone ought to do  
I'm living in a kind of daydream  
I'm happy as a king…"_

Ms. Billie Holiday's singing voice continued to spill inside of Kaia's bathroom.

'Ah—

" _Ugghhh_ …" her mouth groaned while she submerged her body underneath the blanket of the thick, soapy foam. The hot bathwater jostled and crashed against the bathtub and her, as she settled. Once her back touched the smooth marble, her limbs lost their tautness. Her legs stretched in front of her while her arms came to rest on the edge of the Jacuzzi-styled tub. The back of her head came to rest on the edge of the tub just as another sigh of relief came from her mouth.

 _"…_ _I see your face in every flower  
Your eyes in stars above…"_

Her full lips parted and the words began to spill from her mouth.

 _"…_ _It's just the thought of you  
The very thought of you, my love…"_

She sang along with Ms. Holiday as she attempted to relax during the soaking process of her bathing. Her body was compliant by allowing the heated, weightless sensation to take over. Her mind, however, wouldn't submit to the alluring sensations. She was going over the moments that occurred less than six hours prior. She recalled her nieces' faces as they realized that it was her, who had managed to sneak up on them while they walked to Alana's schoolyard. She saw the despair fizzle out and watched the relief and joy fill their eyes. It was enough to make her eyes sting and her heart to jolt in its cavity. She remembered the stench of mildew that clung to their clothes, when she hugged each girl. Then there were the signs of their clothes' poor upkeep. The ill-fitting pants that were on Alana. The thin, frumpy pullover sweater that covered Mia's body. Both of the girls' battered backpacks. She recalled the conversations: the idle chit-chat and the recitation of the promises that she mentioned to Alana. The feeling of being physical helpless for the children. She remembered the moments when each girl as they made their way to their schools, Alana had gone to the building that housed her elementary school while Mia traveled to the building that was across the street. The strong sense of determination, when she made it back to her vehicle and her eyes spotted her brother's picture.

Then, there was her trip down to the crummy, Dwight Eisenhower Memorial Building that housed the Gotham City Electric Company's customer service unit, which was a few miles away from the city's tourist-laden plaza. She arrived an hour after the building was opened to the public, so she was met with a long line, when she entered the lobby. She joined the line, all the while, clutching onto the paper decree that stated Jackie's current balance for her account with the company. An hour and twenty minutes later, as well as, three-hundred and sixty-four dollars and twenty-three cents short, she made her exit out of the building with the intention of leaving Gotham City, in her mind.

Once she reached the toll booth that was at the other end of the Tri-Gate Bridge, a strong sense of looseness was showered down on her. She looked at her rear view mirror, at the scene of Gotham City's skyline and deeply sighed. The city was where it belonged: behind her. Unlike her travel to the city on Sunday night, there was heavy traffic on the roads, so it had taken her longer to arrive to Yakonkwe Falls. As she drove the hills-adorned, 'sleepy town' to get home, she listened to a radio station's report. It was a weather forecast, which called out the strong chance of a snowing for the night and for the next day. It was the inspiration for a detour trip to a local supermarket, where she bought groceries and other supplies that would keep her satisfied during this potential weather occurrence. After her grocery shopping task, she headed home.

Kaia arrived to her quiet neighborhood, twenty-three minutes later. Her home, a split-level house, was stationed on a dead-end street named Peach Grove Lane. It was a long block that was situated on a hill. It was one home out of the six houses that was in the neighborhood. Each house held about five acres of land in between them, which meant that there was a lengthy walking distance between each home. However, Kaia was on friendly and familiar terms with every one of her neighbors.

After putting away her groceries, she decided it was time for her bath and then for her bed. Her joints and muscles practically cried out for the hot, sudsy water that filled the drop-in tub. Her skin just wanted the imaginary grit and grim to be washed off of her.

 _"…_ _You'll never know how slow the moments go…"_

 ** _"_** ** _CAH-LEAR-CLUNK!"_**

It was the sound of something heavy dropping, somewhere in her home.

 _"…_ _till I'm near to you…"_

Her drowsy eyes snapped open just as her body flinched inside of the bathwater. Fright touched her spirit as she realized that a person could've been inside of her home. Kaia slowly lifted off of the back of her bathtub and sat in an upright position. Her hearing tried to pick up any more signs of possible life: footsteps, a heaving breath, the sounds of the floorboards creaking or anything else.

 _"…_ _your face in every flower  
Your eyes in stars abov—_

The lovely sounds of Billie's voice were interrupted, when she heard the abrasive noise of the bathroom's door being crashed into the wall that was behind it. Her eyes also picked up the sight of the sudden occurrence. Her instincts for self-preservation kicked in. Her lips unleashed a shrilled yelp as she shot up into a standing position. She backed herself into wall that was next to the tub. Her right hand shot out in front of her while her left hand attempted to cover her breasts. Her wide eyes focused on the doorway, waiting for the intruder to come into the bathroom. "Please, don't hurt…" A large body filled up the threshold that was in between the room and the corridor. "…me…" Her eyes became wider, when her sight came across a familiar sight. Her jaw dropped open and her breath became caught in her throat. 'W-What? W-W-What is he…?' A shuddering, shrilled gasp of shock came from her throat.

"Woman… Yah don't look happy tah see me," quipped Digger, also known as 'Captain Boomerang'. His natural wide strides led him into the steamy, master bathroom. He walked up to the side of the tub and stood a few feet in front of a petrified Kaia. His blue eyes surveyed the room. An appreciative whistle was sung from his lips. " _Ace!_ " he groaned as he eyed the corners of the bathroom. His gaze landed on her. "Wha' are yah doin' there? Standin' up like yah daft or sumthin'," he remarked.

'Oh my God. Oh my God… Oh my God… He's…' A few strangled and strained whimpers came from her mouth. '…He's here. He's here… He's—How?! How? H-How is he…? How?!' Her lips reunited, but only for a moment. They parted again, a few seconds later. "Wha… Wha-What are you d-doing in-in my h-h-h-home?" she managed to spit out.

His right hand reached behind his head and pulled his knitted cap off. "Need a place to rest me head during me leave…"

' _Leave? What 'leave'?_ He's… Military?'

"…Hotels are exy and most places in Gotham are too iffy for me taste…"

'Military?' her brain continued to ponder. Her eyes surveyed the bathroom's exit. "I-I-I-I…" she stuttered as her fear ran through her body.

"…Needed a safe place to rest me head, where people won't do too much pryin' on me. Figured that yah place would—

"H-How d-did yah know where I liv-liv-live?" she inquired.

"Tha bludger at tha club told me where yah live," he confessed.

'The ' _what_ '?' Her brow wrinkled as she eyed the Aussie with confusion laced in her eyes. "The… Blud—

" _Bludger_ ," he reaffirmed. "Tha fat, little shit at the club—Oh, by the way…" His right hand brushed his jacket off of his hips and then was shoved into his jeans' pocket. Fingers made indentations against the denim as they searched for whatever content that he was looking for. Within eight seconds, he searched, found and procured the object that he was looking for. Then he slapped her right palm. "…He wanted yah to have a parting gift."

Kaia knew that Digger slipped money into her hand without seeing it. But once he removed his paw from off of hers, she peered down at her palm. A one-hundred-dollar bill was facing her. It was sprinkled with burgundy spots. 'Blood,' her conscience alerted her. A horrified gasp escaped her mouth. Her right hand began to violently tremble. Her instinct allowed her to drop the thin stack of bills in disgust. She watched the money drop into the tub.

" _Oi_!" he cried out, in irritation. "Sheila… A bit thick!" Digger crouched down and stuck his right hand inside of the bathwater. His fingers collected every discarded bill that managed to float along the surface. "Yah don't want it… Fine. Then it's me money then." He stood upright. He shoved the wet currency into his jeans' pocket. His eyesight landed on the naked, wet woman that was standing in front of him. A lopsided smirk crept upon his face.

Kaia picked up the mischievous glint in his cerulean-blue orbs. A wave of chilled air covered her skin while a blush filled her face.

"Yah havin' a bit of a bath, aren't yah?" she heard him say. He didn't wait for her response. He had taken a few steps away from the side of the tub. His fingers grabbed at the metal slider of his jacket's zipper and he unfastened his track jacket.

'What-What is he doing?' she silently said to herself as her wide eyes observed his act of disrobing. First, it was his jacket and then his tank top. He tossed both items to the tiled floor. "What… What are you doing?" she said softly, to his broad back.

Digger turned back around and faced the young woman. The lopsided smile had turned into a full-fledge smile. His feet had taken a few steps towards the bathtub again. His fingers reached for the fastening to his leather belt. "Me 'bout to get me money's worth."


End file.
